¿Esta maldito mi amor?
by Lenka Mockingjay LeaM
Summary: El amor es complicado, es absurdo. En el siglo xviii aun lo es más. Él perdió un amor. Ella no puede tener el suyo. ¿Lograrán amarse? ¿Lograrán superar sus propias barreras auto impuestas? Lo se mal summary. Pasen y lean esta mejor de lo que suena :) RinxLen Advertencia: Lemmon
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo y Comienzos

Bueno queridos lectores, aqui les traigo un fic de nuestros queridos Kagamine, en donde, debo admitir jeje odié a uno de ellos, pero aún así lo amo tambien. En fin espero que os guste.

Nos leemos abajo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si.

* * *

Prólogo

Tres meses antes del presente

Era un día precioso, algo soleado pero sin llegar a hacer calor.

En la habitación en donde nos centraremos será en la pequeña sala de té de la duquesa de un precioso y lujoso castillo. Era una salita singular sin duda, era luminosa y finamente arreglada. En el centro de esta, dos sillones de terciopelo rosa, las paredes de mármol blanco aunque ligeramente rosado. De un lado, un gran ventanal cubierto de cortinas de seda rosa, amarilla y blanca. En esta habitación se encontraban dos bellas damas tomando juntas el té, una de ellas (la más joven) se encontraba leyendo un viejo libro; mientras que la mayor bordaba un hermoso buqué de flores en un suave pañuelo de viscosa beige.

-Mi señora ¡le ha llegado esta carta!- entró corriendo una pequeña muchacha de mirada verdosa. Una simple sirvienta sin duda; apresurada por entregarle el sobre a su ama, la dama joven.

La chica dejo su lectura, emocionada pues sabía quién era el remitente. La sirvienta le entrego la carta y la damisela la recibió, pero antes de poder empezar a leerla, la dama más grande le arrebató la carta a la joven y rompió el sobre en cuatro.

La muchacha le miró atónita ¿Cómo ella se atrevía a romper algo que era personal? Si, era su madre pero no tenía derecho.

La mujer más grande le dedico una mirada fría.

-te he dicho que ya debes de romper esa relación, hija mía. Bien sabes que en nuestra situación es necesario, no, es literalmente vital que contraigas un valeroso y conveniente matrimonio y eso querida mía, es algo que no conseguirás con este simple Vizconde te pretende.

-pero madre, él me ama.-respondió la muchacha con una pequeña suplica impresa en sus ojos.

La señora le volvió a mirar con toda la frialdad posible pero esta vez sonriendo de una manera que pretendía ser maternal.

-hija mía, no seas ridícula. El amor no es algo importante en una relación, eso se acaba con los años. Además querida, sabes bien que casi estamos en la ruina y un vizconde jamás podrá absorber todos nuestros gastos. Además tú te mereces algo mejor, mi vida.-la señora se levantó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Comienzos

Nuestra historia comienza hace muchos años en algún lugar lejano.

Bien como les iba contando; erase una vez, en el reino anglosajón, en una provincia llamada Amaton llamado así por una peculiar fruta esférica de sabor dulce y fresco qué sólo crecía en el interior del país; el gobernante, un duque bastante rico y poderoso se consideraba a sí mismo como el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Sí bien acababa de contraer nupcias con una bella dama, hija de un Vizconde del reino vecino, al poco tiempo se dio la noticia qué su joven duquesa estaba esperando un heredero para el título.

El sumo gobernante de Amaton, el duque Lennard Kagamine, era un hombre sí bien bastante joven, pues tenía 20 años, era benevolente, justo y leal. Aunque no siempre fue tan bueno, pues durante su adolescencia fue conocido por ser toda una casa nova y no sólo en su país sino también en muchos reinos vecinos.

Pero todo en él cambio cuando en una visita al reino vecino más próximo conoció a la señorita Miku Hatsune, ella era al principio una más de sus conquistas pero la joven supo ganarse el corazón del joven duque. Poco después de eso ambos contrajeron nupcias en una bella y gran ceremonia en donde se juraron amor y lealtad mutua. Sin embargo su unión marital causó mucho revuelo y disputa dentro de la nobleza de Amaton pues la señorita Hatsune era considerada poco digna para el duque.

No mucho tiempo después de la boda, la joven duquesa Miku quedó embarazada, hecho que fue celebrado por la provincia entera, aunque a los muchos médicos les preocupaba la duquesa pues aún era bastante joven, apenas tenía 15 años.

Al cabo de unos meses después de la noticia de la llegada del futuro herederos al título, la joven duquesa sufrió de un aborto espontáneo, en donde no sólo perdió a su hijo sino la vida misma.

La doble pérdida devasto al joven duque; sin su esposa y sin su hijo, él padeció mucho. Después de eso él máximo consejo de Lores, una alianza entre los nobles con titulo del país, estipulaba ciertas normas de comportamiento entre reinos, monarcas y nobleza, le recriminó al duque de Amaton por estar faltando a una de las normas, una en donde decía qué un noble qué tuviera menos de 55 años no podía conservar el título sin una pareja, y de faltar a esta norma el título se pasaría a la pareja más directa en la línea de sangre.

En este caso, el título del ducado de Amaton pasaría a ser del primo del duque Leonard, Theodore Kasane y su esposa Teto.

Esto mismo fue lo que impulsó al duque de Amaton a mandar a uno de sus parientes más leales en la búsqueda de la próxima esposa.

Sin muchos preámbulos él consejero emprendió su búsqueda. Tardó unos meses en encontrar a la joven que según él agradaría más al duque de Amaton.

Este, presionado por el máximo consejo de lores, acepto a la joven aun sin conocerla, después de todo solo le serviría para conservar el título y evitar que su primo Ted se hiciera de él. Pero esté cuento será mejor contado sí lo relata esa joven en persona, pues yo no creo acercarme tanto a su entendimiento y sentir de los acontecimientos; así qué por el momento me despediré de usted querido lector.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, jeje créanme que esta bueno, si no me creen sigan leyendo. Para quienes no me conocéis os mando un saludo y beshitos, y yo espero conoceros vía sus reviews

beshitos con azuquitar y miel

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los cuates)


	2. Chapter 2 Bienvenida

Asi es, esta semana hay dos capitulos, solo para que se den una idea, tal vez si hay respuesta de su parte suba el siguiente capitulo pronto

Disfruten

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la historia si es mia

* * *

Capítulo 2

Bienvenida

Presente

Ya comenzaba a obscurecer en el cuarto día de viaje y aun no habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Hace ya bastante tiempo que habíamos cruzado la frontera de la provincia de Amaton. En el lujoso carruaje nos encontrábamos mi sirvienta quien también era mi mejor amiga, Miki y yo, Rin. En otro carruaje que iba enfrente del mío iba un pariente del Duque de Amaton, Sir Dell Honne, y en otro atrás iba mi madre, la Duquesa Luka Megurine junto con su sirvienta.

Sir Honne había llegado hace unos meses a Megurine Hall, mi casa en la capital. Mi madre le recibió y trato como a un rey, aun sabiendo que no nos podíamos dar esa clase de lujos. La misma tarde que llegó Sir Honne, él y mi madre se reunieron en el despacho de ella, y acordaron mi futuro matrimonio con el duque, o como sé que le llamaban "El máximo sol".

No me agradaba en absoluto la idea el casarme con ese hombre, si bien yo soy una señorita de sociedad, yo amo a un noble Vizconde del reino vecino, Mikuo Hatsune. Sin embargo debo hacer lo mejor por mi madre, por mis propiedades y primas; no puedo dejarles morir de hambre, y un matrimonio con ese Duque significa una unión entre familias, lo que salvaría a mi madre, mis primas y a mí misma de la miseria.

-¿mi señora? ¿Ya hemos llegado?-dijo Miki un poco adormilada. Se acababa de despertar. Ni siquiera con ella me apetecía hablar, solo me limite a negar con la cabeza para después suspirar involuntariamente.-mi señora ¿que no se encuentra feliz? ¡Salvará a la familia!

-aunque me da mucha alegría eso querida Miki, desafortunadamente el casarme con ese hombre me desagrada. Tú mejor que nadie sabe de mi relación con Mikuo. Me siento desdichada ¿Por qué el amor no me tiene que tocar vivirlo? Además probablemente el Duque de Amaton sea un viejo arrugado y feo, ni siquiera podre fingir que me gusta cuando él quiera un heredero ¿entonces qué haré?-suspiré. Miki tenía que comprenderme. Ella bastantes veces había servido de cuartada para yo poder escaparme con Mikuo.

-mi señora con todo respeto, lo que usted hará será cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Aunque no creo que eso sea del todo necesario pues he sabido que el duque es bastante buenmozo. En cuanto a su relación con él Vizconde Hatsune...me parece que ha de empezar a olvidarle.-ella bostezo un poco, se frotó un ojo y se volvió a quedar dormida. Me parece que al poco tiempo yo también le acompañe al mundo de Morfeo.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando sentí una mano, bastante fría por cierto, me tocaba el hombro. Solo a mí se me ocurría vestir esa clase de vestidos, vaporosos y con los hombros desnudos...ohm cierto fue idea de mi madre. Al abrir totalmente los ojos divise a mi querida Miki, la luz era azulada, probablemente ya era bastante entrada la noche. Me incorpore con la espalda adolorida, claro esto pasaba cuando te quedabas dormida en el carruaje.

-ya hemos llegado mi señora.- me decía Miki con la misma cara de cansancio que supongo yo tendría.

Bien por fin había llegado a donde terminaría mi felicidad. Bien todo sea por mi gente. Bien todo sea por el bienestar de mi madre. Al fin y al cabo aquí yo ya no importo. Si admito que eso sonó como si mi autoestima estuviera en los suelos, pero la verdad es que eso es lo que siento.

Miki y yo, ya afuera del carruaje pudimos sentir el frio extremo y el viento helado que hacía en el centro del reino. A diferencia de en la capital en donde siempre hace un clima más templado. Aquí, en el mayor de los países intermedios y justo en el centro de este, hacía mucho aire, mucho frio, en fin era insufrible.

En la gran y lujosa entrada de Kagamine Royal Hall, cuyos detalles no pude apreciar pues necesitaba de la luz solar. Vi a mi madre, su sirvienta, igual de congeladas a como lo estábamos Miki y yo, y a Sir Honne.

Sir Honne se acercó a donde estábamos Miki y yo. Nos saludó con la mano, al mismo tiempo que mi madre y de la casa una joven vestida de blanco se acercaba a nosotras también.

-¿Tuvo un buen viaje señorita Megurine?-me pregunto sir Honne con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-la verdad es que no, me he lastimado la espalda.-dije intentando sonreír. Mi madre me fulmino con la mirada. Sir Honne sonrió apenado.

La joven vestida de blanco se acercó a nosotras con un par de abrigos en un brazo.

-bienvenidas sean muladíes. Soy IA, la esposa de sir Honne...-mire de reojo a Sir Honne y vi que sonreía embobado hacia su esposa.-...también soy prima segunda del Duque de Amaton, el cual me ha encomendado encargarme de su bienvenida. Por favor tomen.- nos ofreció los abrigos a mi madre y a mí. Yo tome el mío lo más rápido posible pues me estaba congelando. Me preocupe por Miki pues a ella no le habían ofrecido abrigo.

-por favor síganme.- dijo IA seguida por su esposo y por todos nosotras. Los Honne eran una pareja dispareja, Sir Honne era un hombre como de treinta y tantos, su cabello lucia rebelde y sus ojos rojos parecían temibles al igual que todo sus semblante; por otra parte IA Honne era una jovencita que no pasaba de los veinticinco, su largo cabello rosa claro y su mirada azulina le hacían ver tierna y delicada.

Entramos en la maravillosa casa que por alguna razón permanecía en penumbra, lo único que nos iluminaba era un par de velas que sostenían los Honne, atrás de nosotras iban dos criados que llevaban todas nuestras cosas, más que nada las mías y las de Miki. Al menos adentro de la casa, no hacia viento pero si era bastante frio. En el pie de una gran escalera que supuse seria de mármol, había otra joven, era pequeña y se veía bastante tímida con sus dos coletas bajas color rubio cenizo.

-mis señoras ella es Julia...-dijo IA.- ella le conducirá a su habitación.- le dijo a mi madre, la cual asintió y siguió a Julia arriba por las escaleras hasta perderse en un pasillo.

-bien es hora de irme. Bienvenida señorita.-dijo sir Honne para también desaparecer, dejándonos a Miki y a mí con IA.

-síganme.-dijo la anfitriona. Miki y yo le seguimos por un corredor que se encontraba al lado de la escalera, era un largo corredor, mis pies comenzaban a dolerme. Por fin y sin mucha plática entre nosotras llegamos a unas enormes puertas dobles de roble. IA abrió el paso a una hermosa recamara con ventana al jardín, era hermosa y grande, la cama con dosel y edredón rosado de seda, un hermoso tocador con banco, toda la gran habitación era iluminada por miles de velas que de seguro le tocaran apagar a Miki antes de retirarse.

-señorita Rin esta es su habitación, señorita Miki la de usted es la habitación de enfrente del pasillo. Si no se les ofrece otra cosa señoritas me retiro.- dijo IA. Yo le detuve antes de que se fuera.

-señora Honne por favor.-ella se volteo a verme.-disculpe quisiera saber cuándo contraeré nupcias con el Duque.

Ella sonrió un poco.- mañana mi señora. Por la tarde. Y por favor querida, pronto seremos familia así que llámeme IA.-ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo.- sé que le da nervios su boda. Todas hemos pasado por eso, le aseguro que todo saldrá de maravilla.

Y con eso se fue dejándome sola con mi amiga. Miki me ayudo a quitarme el molesto peinado que mi madre insistió tanto en realizarme, pues decía que tenía que verme hermosa para cuando me conociera mi futuro esposo, también todas las joyas, y el molesto y revelador vestido de organiza rosada que tanto odiaba yo pues mostraba demasiada piel.

Ella apago todas las velas y me preparó la cama, aun cuando ella ya se había ido y yo ya quedaba más que dispuesta a dormir, por alguna razón tenía insomnio. Sin embargo aunque me costó mucho lograr dormir, la comodidad de la cama y las sabanas lograron su efecto después de un rato.

* * *

Bueno por ahora me despido.

Besitos con azuquitar y miel

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los cuates)


	3. Chapter 3 Arreglos

Capítulo 3

Arreglos

Presente

La luz me molestaba pues quería seguir durmiendo. Unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de mi amiga se hicieron presentes. Ella se adentró en la habitación y pude oír que dejo algo en la mesa del escritorio. Olía bien, era comida; justo lo que necesito pues ayer apenas si comí algo y ahora estaba verdaderamente hambrienta.

-le prepararé el baño.- y con eso ella desapareció por otra puerta. Me destape de las cobijas y me dirijo directo hacia la comida. Era un desayuno enorme, jugo de naranja, té, café, huevos revueltos, panecillos de canela con miel, leche fresca, una fuente de fruta picada, panqueques con mermelada de Albaricoque. Por suerte yo tenía hambre.

Yo iba en mi segundo panecillo de canela cuando tocaron la puerta y distinguí la voz de IA. Ella entro seguida por otras mujeres. Una de ellas era rubia canosa con mirada verde casi translucida y era bastante regordeta, IA le presento con el nombre de Lady Miriam. La otra era una jovencita de cabello corto rubio y unos penetrantes ojos negros llamada Gabriela, y otra joven más, como de la edad de Gabriela, ella tenía el cabello rizado en un fuerte color rojizo y sus ojos negros, se llamaba Galatea.

-Lady Miriam es la mejor costurera de todo Amaton, Gabriela es la maquillista más experta y Galatea la mejor estilista. Ellas se harán cargo de su arreglo.-dijo IA. Las otras mujeres hicieron una reverencia. Las cuatro me acompañaron con Miki al baño y entre todas me acicalaron. Galatea se encargaba de limpiar mi cabello y untarle quien sabe que tantos menjurjes. Gabriela se estaba encargando de limpiar todos y cada uno de mis poros. IA se mantenía apartada sosteniendo una esponjosa toalla blanca. Lady Miriam coordinaba a sus compañeras. Mientras Miki solo me veía sorprendida al lado de IA y hasta algo incomoda. Yo también estaba bastante incomoda, generalmente la única que se encargaba de acicalarme y arreglarme era Miki.

En cuanto termino el baño, por lo cual agradecí al cielo pues me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, me pusieron una bata larga de seda blanca y pantuflas. Primero me atendió Galatea, ella decidió que sería mejor aprovechar mi cabello lacio pues así quedaría mejor con el vestido, el cual aún no veía. Mientras Galatea se encargaba de hacerme rizos y peinarlos en un moño alto pero que dejara en caída algunos mechones, Gabriela procedió a pintar mi cara, IA se puso a leer un libro sentada en el borde de mi cama, Miki estaba a su lado observándome con una mirada preocupada, lo cual me puso a pensar ¿qué me estaban haciendo como para que Miki se preocupe tanto? No podía ver a Lady Miriam pero por lo que sabía ella se había retirado a buscar mi vestido y mis accesorios.

-¡Lista!-exclamaron Gabriela y Galatea al mismo tiempo. Por la charla que tuvimos durante ese tiempo, supe que ellas eran gemelas, solo que Galatea se había teñido el cabello, que tenían 23 años. Y no solo eso, sino que eran hijas de Lady Miriam. Ambas eran buenas chicas, Gabriela parecía mas extrovertida que Galatea, pero esta última era más parlanchina que su hermana en cuanto tomaba confianza. Ya para este momento me seguía muriendo de hambre pues solo pude comer dos panecillos de canela y media taza de té.

En cuanto ellas terminaron llegó Lady Miriam con un vestido sumamente precioso. Era de color naranja, el pecho de corazón drapeado con un solo hombro de flores de tela naranja con el centro de diamantes, en la cintura una cinta de perlas, de ahí caía una falda amplia y con muchas capas superpuestas de tela, la del fondo era de seda amarilla y las demás de organza, la última era de encaje, todas en distintas tonalidades de naranja. Era sin duda una obra de arte, solo que seguía sin comprender el color, generalmente en la capital las mujeres vestían de blanco para su boda. Poco después Lady Miriam me explico que era el color tradicional para la boda en la familia del Duque, al igual que las perlas.

Lady Miriam me puso el apretado corsé con la ayuda de Miki. Luego las medias, las pantaletas y la enagua. Luego me vistió con el hermoso vestido y cerró la larga hilera de botones de perlas que tenía en la espalda que empezaba a la mitad de mis glúteos y terminaba a la mitad de la espalda, para después ponerme los zapatos color perla que hacían juego. Aunque hermoso, el vestido era bastante revelador y la verdad me incomodaba bastante ¿que manía tenían todos de que yo enseñara tanta piel?

Después de eso dejaron que me viera en un espejo y Lady Miriam se fue. Lo que vi me dejo impactada, si bien del cuello para abajo me veía estupenda en ese hermoso vestido, y mi cabello se veía excelentemente peinado, mi cara me espanto. Mis labios estaban pintados en un brillante color rojo carmín, mis mejillas se veían sumamente rojas gracias al rubor en exceso, mis ojos delineados en exceso con pigmento negro arriba y abajo, con unas pestañas abundantes súper pintadas de negro, y el sombreado de ojos en naranja y negro. Esos colores solo hacían que mis ojos resaltaran de manera grotesca; en general mi cara se veía grotesca y exagerada, ahora entendía porque Miki se veía tan preocupada.

-Miss Honne ¿está segura que Gabriela es la mejor maquillista?-pregunté con algo de miedo.

-¡por supuesto! Solo mírate estas hermosa.-ella dijo emocionada. Vi que Miki solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-es solo que creo que me maquillo demasiado ¿no le parece?-le pregunte mordiéndome un labio.

-para nada. Solo estas nerviosa y por eso buscas un defecto. Tranquila querida todas pasamos por eso, pero en cuanto estés en el altar con ese hombre al que amas todo lo demás se esfumará y solo te importara él.-se acercó y me abrazo como una hermana. Si claro, con el hombre que amo.-Ahora que ya está lista iré a arreglarme, más tarde vendré por ti querida.-dijo ella después de deshacer el abrazo y salió por la puerta.

Voltee a ver a Miki y ella rápidamente se dirigió al baño.


	4. Chapter 4 La boda

Capítulo 4

La boda

Presente

Las grandes puertas de la iglesia estaban frente a mí, adentro estaban toda la nobleza que conocía y de la misma provincia de Amaton, estaba mi madre y sobre todo estaba el sacerdote y mi futuro esposo esperando mi llegada. Para colmo iba a entrar sola pues mi padre ya hace tiempo que había muerto. De pronto me entraron unas ganas de salir corriendo.

Las trompetas sonaron adentro de la iglesia anunciando mi entrada y frenando mi intento de huida, pronto unos guardias abrieron las grandes puertas de pino y yo comencé a avanzar hacia el altar con el paso marcado por la marcha nupcial. Era grande la iglesia, como para mil personas. Las damas se veían extravagantemente pintadas y peinadas, tanto que lamente que Miki me quitara el maquillaje que me había hecho Gabriela y me hubiera pintado de manera más discreta. A la mitad del pasillo divise a Lady Miriam y sus hijas, las tres abrían los ojos al ver mi rostro, obviamente, pues así ellas no me habían dejado. Casi al frente estaban Sir Honne con su esposa, ella también me veía sorprendida. Mi madre me observaba con su típica mirada fría pero eso no era novedad. Y no lograba ver a Miki por ningún lado, quería verla pues si no tendría que ver a mi futuro marido y si lo hacía estaba segura de que saldría corriendo.

Por fin llegue al lado del Duque de Amaton, en ningún momento le vi y ahora tendría que hacer eso a fuerza.

La ceremonia comenzó, si bien me fije en mi futuro marido más de lo que me habría gustado admitir; era joven, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, tenía el rubio cabello peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran azules, como los míos pero más obscuros, su piel parecía ser suave y blanca y sus labios eran bastante rojos. Era alto y un poco fornido, además de que le rodeaba cierta aura de misterio. Sin embargo, él me veía sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

La ceremonia transcurría y yo no había puesto atención a casi nada. ¿En realidad iba a casarme? Cuando menos me di cuenta mi futuro esposo ya había dicho "acepto"

-y usted ¿Rin Marie Megurine acepta al Duque Lennard Kagamine de Amaton como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el sacerdote. Mis manos sudaban y mis ojos se encontraban abiertos lo más posible. Para esta momento yo ya estaba de lado viendo de frente a mi futuro esposo. Recordé en ese justo momento que mí querido Mikuo estaba sentado justo atrás de mí como un invitado más de la boda. Empecé a dudar, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en mi pecho, yo no quería casarme con él.

Mi vista se perdía en el vacío, voltee a ver a Lennard y él me veía sorprendido ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado yo sin decir palabra? De reojo vi a mi madre que empezaba a poner mala cara, voltee a ver a todos los presentes tratando de buscar a Mikuo, le encontré en la segunda fila del lado izquierdo, me veía con una poca ilusión en sus ojos pero él sabía mi situación, vi como una lagrima era derramada de sus hermosos ojos negros para después bajar la cabeza. Voltee a ver al duque, él cerraba los ojos de manera amenazante mientras me veía, casi podía ver en su mirada "acepta de una buena vez". La gente comenzaba a rumorear.

-yo...y...-mi voz comenzaba a temblar. En serio que no quería hacer esto.-...acepto.-dije casi en susurro y bajando un poco la cabeza mientras lagrimas rebeldes sacian de mis ojos.

-bien si hay alguien que se oponga, que hable ahora o callé para siempre.-yo tenía la vana esperanza aun de que Mikuo hablaría y me raptaría de ese lugar. Pero no lo hizo.

-si no hay ninguna objeción. Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Yo los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-recito el sacerdote. Lennard me vio y solo acerco sus labios a los míos para un simple roce. Sin poder evitarlo derrame otra lágrima.

Ya en el carruaje, estaba súper nerviosa. Estaba sola con mi ahora esposo, y él apenas si me había mirado, ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera una presentación o algo por el estilo. Tal vez yo debería dar el primer paso. Extendí mi mano a su dirección, y él dejo de ver por la ventana para verme a la cara.

-Rin, un gusto milord.-dije intentando sonreír. Él me miro pensativo, luego estrecho mi mano.

-¿por qué llorabas Rin?-dijo con una suave voz aterciopelada, pronunciando mi nombre como si fuera una caricia. No pude evitar soltar su mano y voltear la vista mientras fruncía el señor ¿por qué tenía que preguntar específicamente eso?

-¿importa mucho eso? Usted milord no me ha dicho formalmente su nombre, y eso no es correcto.-le recrimine intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿para qué te diría mi nombre si sé que lo sabes?- dijo. ¡Vaya aparte de frio y cortante, mal educado!- y tu querida no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿por qué llorabas? Contesta que no lo repetiré.

Dude en decirle. No quería que supiera el verdadero motivo. Eso sería algo que me guardaría para mí por el resto de mi vida.

-me entristeció pensar que estaba a punto de casarme con un hombre con el que ni siquiera había tenido una conversación.-respondí viéndole a la cara. Altiva igual como mi madre me había enseñado. Él sonrió de lado de manera sínica. Esa sonrisa me dio miedo la verdad, era demasiado...siniestro.

-¿tristeza? Bien, en ese caso...conozcámonos.-dijo con esa misma sonrisa.- ¿tu edad?

-19 años milord.-de pronto me sentí cohibida, intimidada.

-¿qué quieres saber de mí, querida?-pregunto él apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

-pues...considerando que acabo de unir mi vida a la de usted milord. Yo diría que quiero saber todo, empezando ¿Por qué lo precipitado de la boda?-pregunte casi en susurro. Su presencia simplemente me intimidaba.

Un incómodo silencio nos inundó ¿que no pensaba contestarme?

-como prefieras...-sonrió de nuevo.-primeramente la boda se hizo tan pronta por cuestiones políticas que así me lo exigían, yo no podía estar más tiempo soltero sino el título que poseo pasaría a ser de mi primo Ted Kasane.-hizo una pausa en donde su mirada azulina parecía atravesarme.

-en segunda, me parece que tienes que saber cómo estarán las cosas en nuestro matrimonio.

-¿qué cosas?-me atreví a preguntar.

-querida escucha con atención pues no lo repetiré:

Uno: en mi casa se seguirá honrando la memoria de mi primera esposa, Miku.

Dos: todo lo que quieras hacer primero deberás consultármelo a mí.

Tres: no hablaras ni harás nada que yo no te diga o te pida.

Cuatro: serás una mujer sumisa y callada

Cinco: cuidaras de la casa como la señora pero sin opacar la memoria de Miku

Seis: serás prudente y sensata.

Siete: y la más importante, serás mi mujer cada vez que yo así lo quiera y tú no renegaras por eso ¿entendido?

Si bien estaba aterrada antes, ahora estaba horrorizada ¿cuánto tiempo podría vivir así sin suicidarme? Asentí lentamente.

-Bien.-sonrió satisfecho.

-mi... ¿milord?-pregunte en susurro

-¿si querida?-dijo él con una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¿Cómo podía pasar de dar miedo a esa hermosa sonrisa?

-que...quería preguntarle algo.-estaba tan nerviosa que tartamudee, sentía que en cualquier momento, con cualquier comentario o movimiento erróneo, él podría golpearme. Lennard extendió la mano como dándome permiso a hablar.- bueno en realidad dos cosas. La primera ¿puede quedarse en Kagamine Royal Hall, mi amiga Miki?, ¿que consideraciones y privilegios tengo al ser su esposa? Y bueno... ¿usted...usted está pensando en un futuro...ya sabe, tener aventuras con otras mujeres?

Él abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Luego de unos segundos, su expresión se compuso y me sonrió, en lo que yo tomé como un intento de ser agradable.

-me temo querida que fueron tres preguntas, en orden a lo que has preguntado; diría que tu amiga podrá quedarse en nuestra casa pues tampoco quiero que seas infeliz, en tanto a privilegios no sé a qué te refieres, tendrás sirvientes a tu disposición pero hablando del dinero ese yo te lo racionaré, con respecto a las deudas de tu familia yo las absorberé pero solo pido el cumplimiento de las normas que ya os he dicho; y lo último...la verdad es que no lo había pensado.


	5. Chapter 5 La fiesta

Capítulo 5

La fiesta

(Narración mixta)

Presente.

Rin

Esta vez al bajar del carruaje si pude distinguir bien la que ahora sería mi casa, Kagamine Royal Hall. Era una construcción magnifica y sumamente elegante, además de grande. En el salón principal todos los invitados nos esperaban a Len y a mí, el salón estaba exquisitamente adornado, no dudo de que esto haya sido obra de IA, pues me parece que ella tiene un gusto precioso. Varios invitados se acercaron a felicitarnos, luego un viejo Lord quiso tener el placer de bailar con la novia; pensé que Len se negaría a eso, pero fue todo lo contrario pues casi me obligó a levantarme de la silla. Mi esposo y yo casi no habíamos vuelto a hablar, solo lo indispensable, unas cuantas preguntas por parte mía y cortas respuestas por parte de él, luego me mando a callar diciendo que ya le tenía harto.

El viejo Lord era uno de los mayores comerciantes de Amaton, se llamaba Lord Cluny, tenía 4 hijas en la capital y una esposa sepultada ya hace varios años. No pude seguir mi conversación pues la música acabo. Me despedí con una reverencia del Lord, para regresar con mi esposo, pero una fuerte mano me tomo por el codo obligándome a girarme hacia su dirección. Note esa mandíbula cuadrada, esos labios rosados que tantas veces había besado, esos ojos aguamarina que habían llorado por mi culpa, ese mismo cabello aguamarina bastante despeinado; era mi Mikuo. Todo lo de alrededor pareció desintegrarse, ya solo me importaba él.

-¿me concedería esta pieza Lady Kagamine?-dijo en ese sensual susurro que siempre hacia que me dieran ganas de besarle, pero ahora sonaba un poco triste, aun así logro que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora y que me temblaran las piernas.

-¿nuestro último baile?-pregunte tomando su hombro, dispuesta a bailar con él. Note como asintió.

-te vez preciosa.-me susurro al oído. ¿Porque la vida eran tan injusta que no me dejaba estar con el amor de mi vida? Nuestros ojos se conectaron, su mano en mi cintura me pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo; de pronto quise estar a solas con él.

Len

Rin se había marchado acompañada de Lord Cluny, di gracias al cielo pues no quería amargarme la velada estando con ella todo el tiempo. Era una muchacha linda, pero irritante en exceso, además de que no creo que pueda jamás llenar el espacio ocupado por Miku, ella simplemente era única y perfecta.

-¿tan amargado en tu propia boda? Sabes si yo fuera tú estaría verdaderamente feliz.-dijo Dell sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

-¿porque la escogiste a ella?-pregunte a mi amigo, después de todo él había elegido a mi ahora esposa.

Dell sonrió.- es simple, ella estaba desesperada por un buen matrimonio y te hubiera aceptado aun si fueras un viejo como Lord Cluny, y bueno es bella además de que me recordó mucho a Lady Lilianne.

Yo sonreí. Eso era cierto, Rin era idéntica a mi madre, incluso más que yo mismo. Rin era de estatura promedio, ni muy alta ni muy baja, era menuda, tenía curvas, era, al menos de cuerpo bastante normal, su piel blanca como la leche, en fin nada espectacular. Su cara era simétrica con facciones suaves y delicadas, sus ojos eran con forma de almendra coloreados de un azul grisáceo bastante claro, tenía labios pequeños y rosados, su cabello era de color rubio exactamente idéntico al de mi madre, ella misma era como una copia de mi madre.

-es cierto que es muy parecida a mi madre.-le dije a Dell.-pero bien sabes que prefiero a las de cabello aguamarina.-sonreí de lado y de pronto recordé a mi Miku, la extrañaba tanto.

Dell rio y bebió un poco más de champagne.-amigo mío una mujer así es exactamente lo que menos necesitas.-ambos reímos por la ocurrencia pues tal vez era cierta. Aún tenía en la mente la pregunta de Rin ¿sería capaz de serle infiel? Aunque lo dudo mucho, supongo que si conociera a una mujer a la que llegara a amar aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ame a Miku, lo más probable es que sí.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la pista de baile, por algún motivo Rin aún no había vuelto. Le di permiso para un solo baile y este sería el tercero. En el centro de todos los bailarines la vi, estaba bailando con un joven, yo no le conocía, pero ambos se veían como si fuera el otro lo más preciado y sagrado que tenían. Él la tomaba por la cintura con recelo como temiendo que ella se fuera a escapar, ella le miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

En ese momento entendí porque Rin lloraba en la ceremonia. Ella amaba a ese joven, pero se tuvo que casar conmigo. Bien ninguno de los dos estaba de conforme con este matrimonio. Tal vez podría divertirme con esta situación.

-¿quién es el que baila con mi esposa?-pregunte a Dell. Él vio hacia donde yo veía.

-me supongo que es el Vizconde Mikuo Hatsune.-dijo. Al oír ese apellido me paralice, pues ese era el apellido de soltera de Miku.

-¿él es pariente de Miku?

Dell dudo un segundo.-...creo que es su hermano.

Rin

Me sentía atrapada en una burbuja en donde solo estábamos Mikuo y yo. Le quería tanto, quería huir con él y ser su esposa, o simplemente ser suya.

-esto ya no podrá continuar, Rin.-dijo el en mi oído. Lo sabía pero hacerlo un hecho era algo que me destrozaba el alma, más aun oyéndolo de sus labios.

-te amo tanto.-le dije yo queriendo abrazarlo, claro yo no podía hacer eso.- ¿vamos al jardín?-propuse. Quería tenerle aunque fuera unos minutos a solas.

-eso no sería correcto pero...-él sonrió. Amaba esa sonrisa.

Me escoltó hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín, ya estando afuera caminamos por una vereda que se adentraba en el enorme jardín. A mitad de camino él se detuvo y me beso. Sus labios sabían ligeramente a champagne y ese sabor tan de él a café.

Cuando nos separamos yo no pude contener las lágrimas, no quería separarme de él, pero era algo irremediable. Le abrace como si mi vida misma dependiera de ello y él igual a mí.

-Rin, lamento no haber tenido lo suficiente como para poder evitar esto, en serio lo lamento tanto.-me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Ambos necesitábamos una despedida. Voltee a verle a los ojos, pero el hechizo fue roto por un carraspeo detrás de nosotros. Era Len que se mantenía a poca distancia nuestra, yo empuje un poco a Mikuo separándome de él. Len estaría enojado y con toda justificación, solo vio a su esposa abrazada a un hombre durante su fiesta de bodas. Baje la cabeza avergonzada.

-querida me parece que tienes que entrar, está demasiado fresco aquí afuera.-dijo Len con voz monótona, fría, como la que uso cuando me dijo sus tontas reglas de comportamiento que por cierto me parece que he violado. Levante la cabeza y di un paso entre Mikuo, que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a mi marido, y Len que lo veía sin inmutarse.

-Milord, déjeme explicarle, esto no es exactamente lo que parece.-dije acercándome a mi esposo. Él volteo a verme con esos obscuros y fríos ojos azules que me daban miedo.

-Rin dije que fueras a la casa ahora.-dijo él. No podía desobedecerle. Cabizbaja camine al interior de la casa pero a medio camino los vi platicando sin ninguna clase de disturbio, Mikuo poso su vista en mí y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que prometía un futuro mejor; Len también se volteo hacia mí pero su mirada decía que no quería ser desobedecido. Entré a la casa.

Al llegar al interior de la casa, justo en frente del gran ventanal que daba al jardín, estaba mi madre con su típica mirada fría, ya no me asustaba o intimidaba que ella me mirara así, nunca la recordé como una madre amorosa así que era perfectamente normal, a parte sus ojos no ayudaban pues eran de un color fríamente aul. Ella llevaba un vestido negro y joyería dorada, su cabello rosado estaba peinado en un recogido estirado hacia atrás y su cara sin una sola gota de maquillaje.

-madre.-la saludé, no es que ella esperara que yo fuera muy efusiva.

-Rin, me tengo que regresar a Megurine Hall, pero pronto vendré a visitaros.-dijo ella sin expresión en su rostro.

-bien.-contesté, tampoco es que ella esperara una escena grandiosa y dramática de despedida.

-no lo arruines.-dijo señalando hacia el jardín. Bien sabía a qué se refería, a Mikuo. Después ella solo dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decirme más.

Ya no dolía que ella fuera así, cuando era niña yo pensaba que mi madre no me quería y lloré mucho tiempo por eso pero al menos tenía el consuelo de mi padre, él era un muy buen padre, alegre, y muy vivaz y por alguna razón que desconozco, él amaba a mi madre, aun cuando ella no le correspondiera o fuera tan distinta a él. Lamentablemente hace unos años él murió y por su infortunada adicción al juego también nos dejó endeudadas.

Me senté de nuevo en la mesa principal, ya había pasado casi la mayor parte de la fiesta pero aún muchos invitados bailaban y bebían a montones. IA se acercó a mí.

-querida Rin.-dijo saludándome.

-IA.-intente sonreír. Ella me hizo pararme de mi asiento.

-sígueme querida.-dijo. Me llevo fuera del salón, por el mismo pasillo por el que me llevo la noche anterior, con rumbo hacia la misma habitación. En la puerta estaban Lady Miriam y Miki, me alegre tanto de verla, tenía tanto que contarle. Las cuatro entramos a la habitación y Lady Miriam y Miki me quitaron el vestido naranja y toda la ropa interior que llevaba, luego Miki me vistió con ropa de cama, un camisón de seda rosa claro y me deshicieron el peinado dejando mi cabello lacio cayendo sobre mis hombros y espalda.

-el Duque vendrá en un momento.-dijo IA saliendo de la habitación junto con Lady Miriam, que llevaba mi vestido, y Miki. Me quede sola, parada a la mitad de la habitación que era iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría Len en venir? ¿De qué estaría hablando con Mikuo? ¿Lo habría golpeado? ¿Volvería a ver a mi Mikuo? Muchas dudas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, ya había pasado 20 minutos sola. Me senté en una silla cercana al tocador y me puse a filosofar sobre mi vida. Al otro lado de la habitación había un reloj, le vi y supe que ya había pasado media hora desde que IA se retiró. Pronto mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, no tarde en quedarme dormida. Me desperté una hora después, ¿Len aún no había venido? Decidí que le esperaría media hora más y si no llegaba iría a dormir.

Treinta minutos más tarde yo ya dormía en mi cama.


	6. Chapter 6 No eres nadie

Capítulo 6

No eres nadie

Presente

El día siguiente a la boda prometía ser mejor, estaba soleado y hermoso. Yo ya llevaba despierta incluso desde antes que amaneciera. Miki no tardó en llegar, acompañada de una joven que conocí el día en que llegue, y una gran bandeja con desayuno.

-mi señora, me han mandado a presentaros a su nueva sirvienta.-dijo Miki con algo de tristeza en su voz.-esta es Julia.

La chica dejo el desayuno en la mesa del escritorio e hizo una reverencia.

-Julia, llévate ese desayuno, comeré con mi esposo.-le ordené. La chica se sonrojo violentamente.

-disculpe mi lady pero...bueno...-balbuceo.-el Duque desayuna en sus aposentos.-dijo Julia con un gesto de disculpa.

-bien en ese caso, quiero desayunar en el comedor por favor.-dije sonriendo intentando calmar a la chica.

-pero mi lady...a el Duque no le gusta usar el comedor más que en la cena.-dijo volviéndose a sonrojar.

Miki me volteo a ver y se mordió un labio. Ella sabía que yo era paciente pero hasta un cierto límite que Julia ya había cruzado. Sin embargo, yo no quería asustar a la chica.

-Julia has lo que te ordeno y manda a poner un servicio de desayuno en el comedor.-dije sonriendo, fingidamente claro está. La chica empalideció y apresurada tomo la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

Suspire, Miki me volteo a ver triste.

-mi señora ¿ya no me necesitará a su servicio?-pregunto afligida. Miki no tenía familia ni ningún pariente vivo, su preocupación más grande siempre fue ser despedida pues no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

-Miki no digas esas cosas. Te quedaras aquí pero como mi dama de compañía y amiga no como mi sirvienta.-le sonreí a mi pelirroja favorita. Ella también y suspiro aliviada.

-¿me ayudas a vestirme?-pregunte, ese era un cambio pues generalmente no lo pedía, yo lo ordenaba. Miki asintió satisfecha.

Salí de mi habitación completamente vestida, había elegido algo simple; un vestido de gasa de color azul pálido y un peinado recogido simple. Miki me seguía de cerca, le conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Mikuo y con Len, ella se sorprendió al saber que mi esposo no me había visitado en la noche ¿o lo hizo? No lo sé.

Llegamos al comedor, después de perdernos un poco por la gran casa, entre risas llegamos al comedor en donde solo habían puesto un servicio. Julia que estaba parada a un lado de la mesa rápidamente fue a poner otro servicio en la mesa.

Miki y yo desayunamos rodeadas de una amena plática. Mientras comíamos, revise la decoración del comedor para ver que cambiar, era espacioso y con muchas ventanas, las cortinas eran de color crema al igual que las paredes, los muebles eran de color caoba y todo lo de metal era dorado. En el centro de la habitación colgaba majestuoso un cuadro, una pintura de una jovencita bastante bella, era de ojos y cabello color aguamarina, vestía un vestido naranja y un collar de perlas con broche de diamantes. La chica del cuadro poseía una mirada dulce y facciones delicadas. La curiosidad pudo más que yo, pero solo nos encontrábamos Miki y yo en el comedor, poco después apareció la cocinera, la señora O'Brien para recoger los platos.

-disculpe señora O'Brien ¿usted sabe quién es la joven del retrato?-pregunte. La señora O'Brien me miro de manera arisca, torció los ojos y resoplo.

-es obvio, ella es la fallecida Duquesa Kagamine.-me miro desdeñosa.-usted jamás ocupará el lugar de ella, ella era la mejor y la más perfecta señora para esta casa, usted podrá haberse casado con el Duque pero entiéndalo bien...no es nadie para cambiar las reglas de esta casa. Última vez que se le sirve el desayuno en el comedor.

Diciendo eso se retiró a la cocina, no podía creer lo que me había dicho la desdeñosa señora O'Brien, pero ya luego le enseñaría una lección.

Más tarde me encontraba paseando por la casa, descubrí que en cada habitación importante como el comedor, la sala familiar, el salón, la salita de té y en el recibidor había un retrato de Miku. En especial me llamaba la atención él de la sala, me gustaban los colores que tenía pero en la pared en donde se encontraba no se podía apreciar nada bien, si bien una de mis tareas era honrar la memoria de ella, ese lugar no le hacía justicia en lo absoluto. Al fondo de la habitación había una pared vacía, bueno no del todo pues tenía unos cuadros pequeños que se perdían en la enormidad de la pared. Una muchacha pasaba por ahí con un sacudidor en mano, la llamé y me dijo que su nombre era Evangelina.

-mueve este cuadro a la pared de allá.-le dije a Evangelina señalando la pared grande del fondo. Ella me miro dudosa, torcí los ojos y me dirigí hacia la gran pared en donde quite los dos cuadros pequeños, le hizo una señal para que trajera el gran cuadro de Miku, ella temerosa me obedeció.

-cuélgalo ahí.-le señale la pared. Ella asintió con miedo en sus ojos y lo hizo. El cuadro lucia mucho mejor ahí, le daba más luz y contrastaba bien con la gran pared, yo sonreí satisfecha. Le di los pequeños cuadros a Evangelina y ella los colgó en el antiguo lugar del gran retrato.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Len interrumpió en la sala justo cuando Evangelina terminaba de colocar los cuadros chicos. Su rostro estaba rebosante de furia, me tomó por un codo llevándome hacia el retrato, su mirada estaba tan furiosa que casi pude jurar que en ese momento se acabaría mi vida.

-¡¿Por qué has movido el retrato?!-exclamó furaco. Me negué a contestar y solo veía aterrorizada sus ojos.

-¡Contéstame carajo!-me gritó mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me sacudía. Me estaba comenzando a lastimar su agarre, le imprimía mucha fuerza. Atemorizada solté unas cuantas lágrimas.

-porque...-me tembló la voz, estaba a punto de llorar y él no aflojaba su agarre en mis hombros.-porque ahí se ve mejor.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, él paro de zarandearme; me soltó los hombros y miro el retrato mientras su seño se fruncía. Al parecer su furia se había calmado, tal vez ahora podía pedir perdón. Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero él volteo a verme con su fría mirada, cerró los ojos un momento y al siguiente segundo yo me impactaba contra el duro suelo de madera, mi mejilla ardía como si me la hubiera quemado, hasta el cuello me día por el impacto de su mano en mi cara. Tocando mi mejilla que de seguro se encontraba roja, le mire sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Len se agacho a mi altura y me tomo por el cabello para que levantara la cabeza y le viera.

-Nunca. Jamás. Vuelvas. A. Cambiar. Nada. De. Lugar.-dijo él señalando bien cada palabra, para después soltarme con fuerza, casi aventándome para que regresara al suelo. Él se levantó y sacudió las rodillas de su pantalón de vestir.- todo en esta casa se mantendrá como Miku lo dejó.- con eso se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Pasado un mes no fue mejor que el primer día, volví a desayunar en mi habitación como cada día desde que Len me golpeo por primera vez, salvo que esta vez sola, pues Miki no sé a dónde se había ido. La semana anterior, después de que Len me golpeara solo por sugerir que él estaba un poco obsesionado por su esposa muerta, gran error mío. Miki y Julia me habían llevado a mi habitación, me derrumbe en lágrimas en los brazos de mi amiga mientras Julia me curaba la cara y los brazos, ahora tenía un gran morete en la mejilla derecha, además de que muchos otros repartidos por mis brazos, piernas, y costillas, cortesía de unos cuantos golpes que me dio durante esa semana. Durante la cena Len apenas si me miro y me regaño por haber desayunado en el comedor, diciendo que esas no eran las costumbres de la casa y que yo debía respetarlas, casi un mes de eso y seguía sin superarlo; también me riño por no haber asistido al almuerzo durante toda la semana, decía que era mi obligación como su esposa era acompañarle aunque no tuviera hambre, pues ese fue el pretexto que use para no asistir. Sin embargo, mi espíritu tan rebelde, como decía mi madre, salió a flote.

-¿podrías dejar de regañarme? Soy tu esposa, no tu hija.-le respondí mientras me paraba de la mesa del comedor. Len me vio como si le hubiera dicho una grosería en su cara. No me importo y me retire a mi habitación. Tal vez esa impertinencia me costaría otro buen golpe por la mañana.

No se me tenía permitido dormir en la habitación matrimonial que eran dos habitaciones compartidas y separadas por una puerta, en la segunda planta, pues casi seria profanar los aposentos de Miku, claro según Len, y eso era algo que no podía a pasar. Al menos me dejo dormir tranquila y no me persiguió para golpearme o algo así. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar viviendo aquí? Llevaba apenas un mes y ya odiaba a la famosa Miku ¿Qué no puede superarla? Bueno en realidad empecé a odiarla a la semana de casados.

Estaba claro que Len no quería una esposa, así que prácticamente fue obligado, igual que yo. Tal vez si hablara con él, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo en donde nos beneficiáramos los dos, considerando que pudiéramos hablar como personas civilizadas.

Generalmente cuando comenzábamos nuestras cortas y espaciadas pláticas, empezaban siendo corteses, incluso amenas, pero luego él buscaba de alguna manera para humillarme y dejarme en claro que yo en esta casa no soy nadie, que prácticamente soy una arrimada y que la única señora es Miku, y no importaba si estábamos solos o en compañía de algún criado. Cierto día durante la cena, que era más que nada cuando convivíamos, apareció la señora O'Brien, ella me insulto y Len no le dijo nada, cuando intente regañarla él comenzó a gritarme. Después de eso, generalmente yo también explotaba en gritos y decía alguna cosa estúpida que me la cobraba con un golpe, si así de hermosas eran las cenas de cada día.

Perdida en mis pensamientos ni siquiera toque mi desayuno. Sin duda estaba deprimida, extrañaba mi casa, mis amistades, inclusive a mi madre. Pero a quien más extrañaba era a Mikuo, como quería tenerle conmigo abrazándome, ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me calmaba tanto ¿Le volvería a ver? ¿Len le habría hecho algo? Si me hubiera esperado un poco más, los acreedores nos hubieran dejado en la ruina, y si yo fuera egoísta me habría casado con Mikuo sin importarme el futuro de mi madre ni el de mis primas. Basta, ya había hecho lo correcto, no podía dejar a las pequeñas Amelia y Ann sin un futuro, no era tan egoísta, no podía serlo. Me regañe mentalmente por pensar si quiera eso.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, era Len, podía notarlo aunque yo me encontrara de espaldas a esta. Su sola presencia me erizaba el cabello de la nuca, además de que el ambiente se llenó de su colonia.

No me atreví a moverme, ni siquiera a tomar algo de la taza de té que tenía en frente, solo trate de controlar mi respiración y mantenerme serena. Oí sus pasos caminar hasta donde yo estaba.

-Rin.-dijo en voz baja, yo no me voltee a verle.

-Rin.-dijo aún más fuerte. Casi como una orden. Seguí sin inmutarme.- escucha sé que estas enojada pero necesito que cumplas con tu papel, tenemos invitados en la sala y tú eres, al menos a sus ojos, la señora de esta casa, por ende, su anfitriona. Así que te levantas y llamas a tu sirvienta para que te vista y te esperamos en la terraza.-casi podía sentir su mirada taladrándome la nuca. Tome la taza y la lleve a mis labios como si no me hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Me has escuchado?-dijo con voz ligeramente exasperada.

-si te he oído...-dije calmada, di otro sorbo al té.-...pero no puedo presentarme ante nadie.-dije al fin. Deje la taza en la mesa.

-¿Por qué? Es lo único que tienes que hacer.-dijo claramente entre dientes, estaba enojándose y bastante; para su mala suerte yo también. Ya bastante enojada me pare para verle a la cara.

-¿por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué? ¡No puedo dejar que la gente vea como mi esposo ya me tiene toda golpeada a apenas un mes de casados!-exclame. Len retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos viendo mis múltiples moretes, en especial el de la cara.

-solo intento proteger tu reputación Len, discúlpame con tus invitados y mejor deja que la verdadera señora de esta casa, la gran Miku les sirva el té. ¡A mi déjame sola!-exclamé señalando la puerta. Él entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió sínico.

-¿todo tu enojo es por ella? -preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona que me asqueaba. -está bien, tú te lo pierdes, te disculparé con ellos.-se giró y se retiró. Cerró la puerta a su paso.

Ese día no salí hasta ya entrada la noche, de nuevo no acompañe a Len a la hora del almuerzo, pero la cena si era algo casi sagrado. Julia me vistió con un vestido de seda verde esmeralda, también decidí usar un collar de oro blanco que Mikuo me había regalado, mi cabello lo deje suelto, al fin y al cabo estaba en mi casa, o bueno algo así. Me dirigí al comedor y poco antes de llegar oí risas que provenían de él. Al parecer los invitados aún no se retiraban. Suspire y me erguí cuadrando los hombros. Sin embargo antes de entrar al comedor me quede en el umbral para ver la estancia, en donde me refugiaban las sombras, en la gran mesa había cuatro personas además de Len. Eran tres hombres y una mujer. Len estaba en la cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba un hombre de cabellera rojo obscuro y ojos verdosos, a su lado una joven con una cabellera esplendida de color rojo brillante, una piel suave y unos hermosos ojos color miel, del lado izquierdo de Len había un asiento vacío, luego había dos caballeros a los que no les pude distinguir bien los rostros pues me daban la espalda, solo pude ver que uno de ellos era de cabello aguamarina y el otro peli azul. Volví a suspirar y di un paso al frente, de inmediato todos callaron su plática y voltearon a verme. Casi me desmayo, entre felicidad y asombro al igual que miedo y ansiedad, el joven era Mikuo, mi Mikuo. Len me sonrió, con una sonrisa que tal vez para todos era de complacencia pero también había un rastro de cinismo. Mikuo me veía sin expresión alguna ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?

-querida.-dijo Len con voz cantarina.- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Él se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia a mí, me tomo por un brazo con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra tomaba mi cara con extrema dulzura, acaricio mi morete con su dedo pulgar, luego me dio un casto beso en los labios. Estaba tan aturdida que no impedí que hiciera eso. Luego me tomo por la cintura y me escoltó a la mesa, al asiento a su lado.

-querida, quiero presentarte a mi primo, Ted Kasane y su esposa Teto.-dijo indicando con la mano libre a la mujer y a su acompañante pelirrojo. Ambos me sonreían.-él es Kaito Shion...-dijo y el hombre peli azul que se sentaba al lado de Mikuo, él me saludo con la cabeza.-...por último y me parece que se conocen de nuestra boda, mi excuñado, el Vizconde Mikuo Hatsune.

Ambos nos sentamos, yo estaba sentada entre Mikuo y Len. La joven, digo, Teto me sonrió.

-querida lamentamos tanto tu caída de las escaleras ¡mira ese moretón que traes! , al menos no ha pasado a mayores.-exclamo Teto. Tenía una voz musical y una espléndida sonrisa. ¿Así que me caí por las escaleras? Eso explicaría a la perfección mis muchos moretes. Bien no iba a desmentirlo.

-gracias, la verdad es que fue horrible, perdonen por no acompañarlos hasta ahora pero me sentía bastante mal.-dije. Len sonrió satisfecho de que haya seguido la corriente sin dudarlo.

-no te preocupes. Esperamos que te encuentres mejor-dijo Ted.

-la verdad fue mejor que descansaras cariño, no quiero que te suceda nada.-dijo Len y me tomo de la mano. Note como Mikuo cerraba los puños debajo del mantel.

Evangelina apareció con el segundo plato, me vio y pregunto que si quería la sopa, me negué pues no tenía mucha hambre.

-¿ya se encuentra mejor Duquesa?-dijo Kaito.

-por supuesto, aun un poco adolorida, pero continúen no quiero que interrumpan su conversación por mi.-dije.

-no era nada importante, solo hablábamos de las bodas, ¿no le parecen odiosas esas fiestas?-me pregunto Ted.

-sin embargo son necesarias.-interrumpió Kaito.

-un enamorado empedernido ¿cuantas llevas Kaito? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?-preguntó Teto.

-me parece que tres, eso es un poco excesivo-continuo Len.

-tu no digas nada primo, esta ya es la segunda.-interrumpió Teto.

Así continuaron su insulsa platica, sin que ni Mikuo ni yo participáramos en ella, bastantes veces en que se decía algo dulce o empalagoso Len volteaba a verme y me tomaba la mano, o la besaba, o me acariciaba el rostro o me acomodaba el cabello, o algo por el estilo; cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un hombre enamorado, yo solo me dejaba hacer sin expresar nada, pues sabía que era puro teatro para Ted y Teto.

Después de la cena pasamos al saloncito de té, ahí era un saloncito si bien espacioso, solo se usaba para el ocio, había varios conjuntos de mesas con dos sillas, un pequeño juego de sillones en donde la mesa de centro poseía un ajedrez, una chimenea, un piano y ventanales hacia el jardín. En la salita se ubicaron Len y Kaito a jugar una partida de ajedrez, que era atentamente observada por Teto y no tan atentamente por mí; Ted y Mikuo se enfrascaron en una plática sentados mientras bebían whisky escoses y comían aperitivos de manzana y queso.

-Rin querida ¿por qué no tocas un poco de música de piano?-me dijo Len distraído pues su concentración estaba en el juego. Asentí sencillamente y me dirijo al hermoso piano blanco. ¿Cómo sabia Len que yo era buena con este instrumento? De seguro Sir Honne le habrá contado eso...hablando de los Honne ¿en dónde se encontraban? Ellos también vivian en esta casa, pero no los veía prácticamente desde la boda.

Comenzó a tocar una canción, mi favorita "Balada para Adelina". Iba a la mitad de la melodía cuando vi a Mikuo acercarse hacia mí, Ted se sentó junto a su esposa.

-Lady Kagamine.-saludo mi Mikuo con un tono extrañamente frio. Sin embargo no pude evitar sonreírle. Él se recargo distraídamente en el piano.

-Mikuo estoy tan feliz de verte.-dije de todo corazón, fue como si mis suplicas fueran escuchadas. Él volteo la vista, seguía teniendo ese mismo semblante amargo que tuvo durante toda la cena.

-¿que tú no lo estás?-pregunte. La música que tocaba cubría el sonido de nuestras voces ante los oídos de los demás. Mikuo me miro dolido y eso me rompió el corazón ¿qué es lo que había pasado?

-solo vine a saludarla y a agradecer que me recibiera en su casa.-dijo. Parecía como si le hablara a mi madre o a una desconocida. De pronto sentí un poco húmedos los ojos.

-Mikuo ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Ya no me quieres?-le pregunte.

-no es momento de hablar de eso.-respondió con tono frio y cortante.

-tienes razón, escucha, del lado derecho de las escaleras hay un pasillo, síguelo hasta que encuentres una puertas dobles muy grandes, ahí nos encontraremos en 30 minutos.-dije. Ni siquiera le di tiempo a contestar pues pare en seco la música, todos voltearon a verme, puse una mano en mi cabeza y expresión adolorida.

-lo lamento tanto, me he empezado a sentir un poco mal ¿me disculpan si me retiro a mis aposentos?-pregunte.

-tranquila querida prima te entendemos.-dijo Ted.

-¿qué te duele? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-ofreció preocupada Teto. Negué ligeramente.

Kaito solo asintió y regreso su vista al juego. Len se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí. Con expresión preocupada y toda la dulzura del mundo me tomo la cara como lo había hecho antes.

-mi vida, me parece que ya es hora de descansar.-dijo sonriendo, mientras me paraba del banco del piano. Cualquiera diría que este hombre me amaba ¡Ha! Eso sí que es una buena broma. Sin embargo asentí.

-si me disculpan, se quedan en su casa.-dije. Después me retiré a mi habitación, la misma en donde me citaría con Mikuo en un rato, sin embargo tenía que cambiarme, trabajo que realizo rápidamente la eficiente Julia.


	7. Chapter 7 Charlas Parte 1

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Aquí reportándose su sinsajo jeje (si, soy tributo xD)

En fin, estoy muy feliz por todos sus reviews que me han mandado, y en serio me pone de humor ver que el fic tiene respuestas. A los que han preguntado que si habrá pronto un Lemmon, mmm...no lo quería poner pronto pero... jeje aún faltaría algo. Tampoco voy a hacer que sea a la fuerza y aunque no me agrada escribir esas cosas haré mi mejor esfuerzo :S

También he de decir que concuerdo con vosotros, aquí el malo es Lenny, pero bueno esta más bien algo alucinado. Osea imaginaos, se casó con el amor de su vida y ella se le muere con todo e hijo ¡Es normal que él pobre de Len este mal de la cabeza! En fin, disfruten de este cap. Nos leemos abajo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la historia si es de mi autoria

* * *

Capítulo 7

Charlas

Presente

Rin

Volví a usar mi camisón de seda rosa claro, estaba nerviosa, si alguien llegaba a entrar y nos encontrara a Mikuo y a mí, vestida así, se podría mal interpretar la situación.

Me senté frente al espejo del tocador, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hombre favorito. Mikuo cerró la puerta y se recargo sobre ella cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Voltee a verle sonriendo como una estúpida, le amaba tanto y le necesitaba aún más.

Rápidamente fui a su encuentro, y le abrace por la cintura, él tenso su cuerpo y no me correspondió el abrazo, ni siquiera descruzo sus brazos, no me cargo por los aires como antes habría hecho. Algo aquí no estaba nada bien.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

-nada.-respondió alejándome de él.- ¿para qué me cito aquí, Lady Kagamine?

Algo en sus palabras me dolió como si me apuñalaran el corazón. Me aparte.

-¿por qué me hablas como a una desconocida?

-porque es la feliz esposa de mi ex cuñado ¿cómo pretende que le hable? ¿Cómo un amante?-cuestiono tensando aún más su cuerpo.

-Mikuo, te amo.-dije casi en susurro, pero sonó más como un gemido de dolor. Él volteo la cara viendo hacia la ventana.

-basta de mentiras.-dijo apretando los dientes. Yo retrocedí unos pasos.

-pero no miento. Mikuo, mi amor por ti es sincero ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Rin déjalo ya. Yo sé que ya no me amas, que jamás me amaste.-se corrigió, me miro dolido.-Sé que te mandabas cartas con Kagamine aun cuando tu decías amarme. Sé que tuviste un gran romance con ambos al mismo tiempo, pero al final elegiste al que te daba mejor posición. Tal vez a él si le amabas y yo solo era un juego para ti. Pero al final él ganó.

Me quede petrificada ¿qué era lo que decía? ¡Yo jamás había hecho eso! Ni siquiera conocí a mi esposo hasta la boda misma.

-pero yo jamás hice eso ¿quién te ha dicho esa calumnia?-cuestione. Él me veía como si le costara asimilar esas palabras.

Después de un largo silencio en donde solo nos veíamos a los ojos él respondió.- Kagamine, Len Kagamine me lo dijo.-dijo con cautela ¡¿que él le había dicho eso?! ¿Qué quiso arruinarme la vida entera por casarme con él?

-También me dijo... Me dijo que cuando se dio cuenta se enojó mucho contigo pero que le rogaste perdón y que como te amaba tanto te perdono para luego casarse contigo. No me mientas Rin, la escena que presencie en el comedor fue la de un hombre enamorado que se preocupa y cuida de su esposa, todo el día no ha hecho más que querer estar a tu lado.-su voz se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar en un susurro ¡qué gran y malévolo plan había hecho Len en mi contra!

-pero si todo eso es mentira, ¡todo es mentira! ¿Yo amarle a él? Pero ni siquiera le conocía hasta que estuve parada en el altar de la iglesia. No le amo y jamás lo haré, si me case con él bien sabes los motivos, ¿cómo amarle si mira como me tiene? Di que me crees mi cielo, dímelo por favor.-dije entre gritando y llorando señalando el gran morete que tenía en el rostro, las lágrimas salían descontroladas por mis ojos. Mikuo no me creía, ¿que no decía que su amor era más grande que todo? Me di cuenta que eso no era cierto.

-lo siento...-dijo bajando la cabeza.-...no puedo creerte Rin.-en ese momento mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, y por extraño que pareciera mis ojos dejaron de llorar. Él le creía más a Len que a mí.

Mikuo volteo a verme.- ¿él te golpeó?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, la verdad a este punto ya no me importaba lo que creyera, él no confió en mí.

-¿importaría mucho eso? Tu no me creerás así te diga la verdad, así que por mi créete ese cuento de que me caí en la escalera.-dije cruzando los brazos. Mikuo se me acerco y me tomo por los hombros.

-escucha, aunque no te crea no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti ¿Len realmente te golpeó?-repitió. Mantuve silencio por un rato.

-créete lo que quieras.-dije intentando que mi voz sonara tan fría a como yo sentía el corazón. Él me soltó, se dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta. Me tumbe en la cama y lloré, lloré sintiéndome más sola que nunca, mi corazón había muerto en ese momento, y yo tanto que necesitaba a Miki y ella desaparecida.

Len

La habitación de Rin estaba en la penumbra, más no por eso sus sollozos no se oían, ella estaba acostada en su cama llorando y abrazando una almohada. Era casi como ver llorar a una niña, y por primera vez la vi como ella sin compararla con Miku.

Me acerque a ella, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

-¿Rin por qué lloras?

Al parecer no se había percatado antes de mi presencia, pues al oírme se sobresaltó. Yo esperaba ver tristeza en sus ojos, y a pesar de que la vi, estaba acompañada de rabia y dolor, mucho dolor.

* * *

Bueno espero os haya gustado. Nos leemos ehh jeje también espero ver sus reviews. y Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, en serio hasta dan ganas a uno de escribir más.

Beshitos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los cuates)


	8. Chapter 8 Charlas Parte 2

¡Hola pequeños animalitos de la creación!

No creeran el montonal de tarea que he tenido estos días, en serio casi me olvidé de escribir pero, os he recordado, y bueno aquí me tienen. Sabies os tengo que confesar algo. Yo subó un capítulo justo en cuanto ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito. Osea, por decir, subó el capítulo 8 cuando acabo de terminar el 9, el 9 cuando tenga el 10 y así. Pero en serio sí he tenido mucha tarea, y ahorita estoy atendiendo mi fic a las 12:14 am. Para que vean que si me acuerdo de ustedes. No quiero que se sorprendan. Pero os tengo una sorpresa...este capítulo esta completamente narrado por nuestro querido Lenny. Así es, el malvado de esta historía podría sorprenderos al final del capítulo. En fin os leo abajo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Charlas

Parte 2

Len

Ella no se movió, solo me veía con una mirada que no supe descifrar. Pero una cosa era segura, ella estaba desolada. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que debía pedir disculpas a alguien. Y también por primera vez me fijé en lo bella realmente que era Rin, y al mismo tiempo sentí un enorme remordimiento al ver la gran mancha morada en su rostro. Casi por instinto, me senté a su lado en la cama, y ella se acurrucó en el extremo más alejado de mi ¿Cuán grande era el daño que le había hecho?

-Rin ¿Que ha sucedido?-intenté tomarle la mano, pero ella la retiró asustada. De pronto pude ver en ella a mi madre, cuando después de que mi padre descargara su furia golpeándola, ella se acurrucaba asustada de ese mismo modo. Por primera vez me sentí como un monstruo y me di verdadero asco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, casi como un susurro. ¿A que había venido? Me costó recordarlo. ¡A sí! Quería hablarle acerca de algo que habían notado los Kasane, y que era necesario resolver lo más pronto posible. Pero mejor era hablar acerca de cómo sentirme menos como basura.

-Primero quiero que me digas porque lloras, ya después tendrás tu respuesta.-le exigí sin poder evitarlo, al mismo tiempo que posaba mi mano en su pierna. De pronto su mirada rebosaba de furia.

-"¿Por qué?"¿Me dices?-gritó ella, al mismo tiempo que me daba un golpe en mi mano que estaba en su pierna para quitarla.- Tu ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Por eso!-sin siquiera poderlo prever ella casi salto con las uñas apuntando a mi rostro, calló encima de mí y me empezó a atacar con los brazos mientras yo solo intentaba detenerla tomándola por las muñecas, aunque sin muchas ganas debo decir, pues ella ya se encontraba en cuclillas sobre mí. Por algún extraño motivo me divertía la situación.

Más cuando logró rasguñarme la cara y sentí la sangre cayendo por mi mejilla, decidí que el juego había terminado. Logré someterla debajo de mí, agarrando fuertemente sus muñecas con mis manos, y sus piernas con las mías. Ella forcejeo un poco intentando liberarse, pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-pregunté. Rin volteo la cara y pude notar que tenía un bonito cuello. Me cosquillearon los labios.

-¿Por qué le inventaste a Mikuo esas calumnias acerca de mí?-dijo ella después de un largo silencio. ¿De que hablaba? Ohm, claro. Había recordado la historia que le inventé a Mikuo, sin embargo no le respondí.

-¡Contéstame! ¡Y suéltame que me lastimas! -exigió como una verdadera duquesa. Yo seguí en silencio. Pero si afloje el agarre de sus muñecas.

-Rin tenemos que hablar como personas civilizadas.-Ella resopló.

-¿Podremos?-dijo mientras se movía abajo de mí. Sentí que en ese momento debería de soltarla. Antes de que siguiera sintiendo cosas que no debería. No, por la memoria de Miku que no debía.

-Prometo no gritar.-la solté, y ambos nos incorporamos, sentados a extremos opuestos de la cama. Así mejor, menos tentación.

-escucha, lamento haberte golpeado, no me he comportado como un caballero.-me disculpé y ella me miro atónita. Sus grandes ojos azules solo me veían desconcertada.

-ciertamente no. ¿Podrías explicarme lo de Mikuo?-dijo ella bajando la cabeza de manera sumisa ¿En dónde había quedado la leona que me acababa de atacar?

-quería que él te olvidara. Era lo mejor para todos.-dije. Rin soltó un par de lágrimas y sentí la necesidad de abrazarla. Jamás me había gustado ver llorar a una mujer, pues me recordaba a mi madre, además porque Rin se veía idéntica a ella y el hecho de que fuera mi culpa me hacía sentir culpable y terrible. Eso fue lo que me motivo a por lo menos por este momento no sentir que traiciono a Miku y su recuerdo, si solo soy amable con la que ahora es mi esposa.

-¿No podías soportar la idea de que te fuera infiel?-ella sonrió tristemente y me vio a los ojos.- No soy esa clase de mujer.

-No quería que él estuviera cerca.-admití casi a regañadientes.

-Yo si podría soportar que tú me fueras infiel.-dijo ella.-no me casé contigo por amor y sé que tú tampoco me quieres ¡Ni siquiera te simpatizo! ¿Por qué te importaría lo que yo hiciera?

Lo pensé un momento. ¿Me importaba? Si lo hacía.

-¿Por qué no podemos seguir nuestras vidas separadas? Yo podría irme con mi madre y tu podrías hacer lo que quisieras.-de pronto me di cuenta de que esa idea no me agradaba.

-Tienes razón, no me quieres, ni yo te quiero.-ella me miro sin expresión alguna.- Pero yo compré una esposa que espero se quede en mi casa. Y he de decirte que me costaste cara, por eso aunque no te amé, no toleraré que te dejes ver por los salones de baile tomada del brazo de tu amante.

-Ya te dije que no soy esa clase de mujer. Pero al parecer si soy un objeto que puedes comprar, maltratar y tirar a la basura en cuanto a ti te plazca.-dijo ella claramente comenzando a exasperarse.

-No quise decir eso...

-Pero lo dijiste...-me interrumpió.-...y yo sé cuánto tuviste que pagar por las deudas de mi padre, y te lo agradezco pero ya no dejaré que me humilles y me maltrates, aunque sea de tu propiedad.

-Admito que te he maltratado y humillado, y de nuevo te pido disculpas. Pero por favor ya no llores. Estoy seguro que podremos coexistir sin más escenas en donde alguno salga herido.-a propósito, toque mi cara en donde ella me había rasguñado y mis dedos se mancharon un poco de sangre. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que ella me había lastimado.

-Me la debías.-dijo ella con una tenue sonrisa tocando el gran morete que tenía en su cara. Me volví a sentir culpable.

-Solo te pido que ya no llores, y lamento lo de Mikuo-le dije intentando tomar su mano.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo llore?-ella quitó su mano.

-Nunca me ha gustado ver a una mujer llorar y menos si yo he sido el culpable de esas lágrimas.- Sus ojos se empezaron a volver a poner llorosos como si fuera a propósito.

-Ya no importa. ¿Por qué yo debería importarte? ¿Porque te costé cara?-preguntó mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, pasando por su blanco cuello y se perdía en su escote. No iba a ser tan terrible...¡Basta! Tenía que concentrarme.

-¿Lloras por él?-dije evadiendo su pregunta. Aunque en su momento me pareció divertido decirle esas cosas a mi ex cuñado, ahora casi me arrepentía. Casi...

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-preguntó, yo solo atiné a asentir.- si, lloro por él. Me duele porque lo amo con toda mi alma, porque lo tengo metido en mi pecho y por tu culpa ahora ya no tengo a nada a lo que aferrarme para ser feliz o al menos tener esa ilusión. Así que te agradecería mucho si me dejaras sola, por favor.

-Bien.-por algún extraño motivo me molestó lo que dijo. Pero antes de irme había otras cosas que arreglar.- En fin, tenemos que hablar de cosas más importantes.

-en serio apreciaría que me dejaras sola, podremos hablar luego, ahora ¡vete!-pidió ella llorando, sin embargo me quedé en donde estaba en lo que ella se calmaba un poco. No me iba a ir sin haberlo hablado con ella. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que ella terminó de llorar. En cuanto la vi más calmada me levante y rodeé la cama para sentarme a su lado. Ella estaba con la cabeza baja, y su cabello le cubría la cara. No me atreví a tocarla.

-Los Kasane me hicieron notar algo, poco después de que te retiraras, y yo también creo que es necesario.-le dije con cautela mientas ella lentamente levantaba la cara para verme.

-¿Que te hicieron notar?-preguntó ella. Y aunque me hubiera gustado decírselo con un tono que demostrara que no admitiría una negativa, sus ojos llorosos me lo impidieron.

-no te voy a forzar pero...-me escuché decir.-...quiero un hijo. Y lo más pronto posible, mejor.

* * *

Oh My Gatos! Ya sabía yo que Lenny quería algo y no era dinero XD.

¿Ha sido de vuestro agrado? Del mio si jejeje espero y este capi sirva para comprender un poco más a nuestro rubio favorito. Bueno, espero leeros es un hermoso y gratuito review que sería mi más hermosa recompensa despues de una semana atareada y estresante. En cuanto escriba el capítulo 10 actualizo con el 9 jeje que creó que a muchos de ustedes os gustará jeje

Os quiero

Beshitos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los cuates)


	9. Chapter 9 Primera vez

Hola queridos!

Se que os dije que yo subía capítulo en cuanto escribiera el que sigue, pero he de confesaros que esta vez subiré sin hacerlo. La explicación es simple, ¡Adoré este capítulo! y me muero de ganas a que vosotros lo lean. ¡Ya quiero ver vuestras reacciones! Es más hasta lo dedicaré.

A cutii-chan porque me encantan tus reviews

A Dianis Mar porque es la que más ha mandado reviews

Y a SofiAlexandra15 porque como le dije, ella me dio la idea.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Primera Vez

Presente

Rin

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertada. ¿Un hijo? ¡Pero si hasta hace un día que no me toleraba!-¿Por qué?-en seguida me paré de la cama y me alejé de su cercanía ¡Yo no estaba en condiciones de eso!

La cara de Len incluso se sonrojó un poco ¡se sonrojó! Todo esto parecía muy fantasioso.

-Los Kasane están esperando a su primer hijo, el cuál si yo no tengo descendencia se convertirá en el Duque de Amaton en cuanto yo muera. Es algo que debo evitar, y tu como mi esposa me tienes que cumplir.-declaró. Len también se paró de la cama y se acercó a mí. Yo retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la puerta, ahí Len aprovechó para acorralarme con su cuerpo.

-Sé que te encuentras asustada...-me tomó por los hombros con un cuidado especial, como jamás lo hizo. Su voz sonaba dulce e incluso cálida.-...Sé que me he portado como el peor hombre del mundo...- él aprovechó para bajar su mano por mi brazo hasta mi cintura.-...Pero necesito que entiendas que hacer esto es necesario, incluso para ti.

-¿Porque para mí?-pregunté intentando quitármelo de encima, él lo noto y se acercó todavía más, tanto que necesitaba voltear arriba para verle a la cara. Me sentía pequeña, sometida, indefensa ante él.

-Porque, si yo muero, con un hijo mío tu estarías protegida ante los Kasane, sino, ellos podrían correrte de esta casa y dejarte sin nada. Así que como ves, es necesario.- ni siquiera me dejó responderle. Me tomó de la cintura y de la nuca, y me besó, como solo Mikuo me había besado. Al principio me quedé quieta, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Debería empujarlo y correrlo de mi habitación? ¿O mejor dejarme hacer y soportar mi destino?

Len

Ella cedió, se rindió ante mí y me dejó profundizar el beso. Mis manos vagaban por su espalda, su cadera, sobre su camisón de seda, seda sobre su piel, seda sobre seda. Por un momento recordé como era yo antes de conocer a Miku, cuando solo disfrutaba de estos placeres sin importarme quien era la mujer en concreto. Miku...Paré un momento y vi a Rin a los ojos, ella de nuevo los tenía un poco llorosos. ¡Mi Miku por favor perdóname! Pedí al cielo.

La besé en el cuello, y la dirigí a la cama. Por un momento me dio la impresión de estar jugando con una muñeca, un ser inanimado que puedo manipular a mi antojo. La recosté en la cama, y seguí con mi tarea en su blanco cuello. Tengo que admitir que era hermoso y a mí me gustaba de sobremanera.

Rin

Él se posó sobre mí, mientas me seguía besando el cuello. "mi señora con todo respeto, lo que usted hará será cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer." casi oí decir a Miki, así que seguí su consejo y solo cerré los ojos.

-Desabróchame la camisa.-Len me dijo en el oído. A pesar de que intentaba ser tierno, yo lo seguía escuchando como una orden. Con las manos temblorosas las subí hasta su pecho y él tembló un poco. Desabroché los primeros botones, pero paré en seco. Len acariciaba uno de mis pechos, me tensé.

-¿Voy muy rápido?-me preguntó.-Tranquila, nunca he hecho que ninguna mujer la pase mal entre mis brazos. Solo relájate.-él me veía a los ojos para luego bajar a besar mis clavículas. Debo admitir que no me desagradaba, pero tampoco me sentía cómoda.

Si tan solo fuera Mikuo. ¡Eso era! Podía imaginar que era Mikuo, y no Len, el que me besaba de esa manera. Él que empezaba a subir mi camisón mientras acariciaba mi pierna derecha, no sé porque yo la levanté un poco para aferrarla a su cadera, sintiendo algo duro que presionaba contra mí en esa zona que comenzaba a cosquillearme. Len volvió a besarme, parecía que leyera mis pensamientos y quería hacerme volver a la realidad, en donde era él y no Mikuo, el que me hacía sentir así. Seguí desabrochando su camisa y él me ayudó a quitársela, la aventó a un lugar indefinido de la habitación. Él continuó subiendo mi camisón hasta que me lo quitó por encima de la cabeza, así quedé totalmente expuesta, desnuda ante él. Su mirada se ensombreció y como si fuera un gato se relamió los labios, para después dirigirse directo hacia mis senos. Volví a cerrar los ojos imaginando que era Mikuo.

Len

Procuraba ir despacio para no asustarla. Admito que me asombró cuando ella comenzó a relejarse e incluso hasta tocarme. Aunque solo eran simples roces, bastaban. Tengo que confesar que descubrí que me gustaba su cuerpo, con pesar pero cierto, aún más que el de Miku. Rin era más mujer, lo que hacían cuatro años de diferencia entre ellas. Pero me dolió en mi orgullo que, en cada vez que la hice llegar al clímax, ella suspirara el nombre de mi ex cuñado. Me dolió en mi orgullo como hombre, ¡Joder era yo! YO el que la había hecho sentir así. Pero tal vez así era más soportable para ella, lo que me recordó como la había tratado, era normal y triste pero así era. Luego me encargaría de corregir eso.

Rin

Por pequeños instantes realmente sentí que quería a Len, pero así como llegaban a mi mente se iban. Esa noche fue tal vez una de las más cansadas de mi vida, ni siquiera sé a qué hora logré quedarme dormida. Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue el reloj encima del tocador, eran las 12 de la tarde. Lo primero que sentí fue un incómodo dolor en mi entrepierna, eso y una mano que sujetaba uno de mis senos. Un cuerpo enredado en el mío.

Como pude, me voltee y vi a Len, él dormía a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza. Así, tan relajado parecía incluso más joven.

Tal vez fue mi movimiento el que hizo que él despertara. Estábamos en una cercanía tan íntima, tan personal. Pero ninguno sentía nada por el otro. Len sonrió.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.-me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se paró de la cama sin que yo intentara evitarlo, sentí frio. Él se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin siquiera verme. Tal vez hoy podría pasar el día en cama.

Pero no, teníamos invitados y tenía que comportarme como la señora de la casa. No llamé a Julia, no era necesario y la verdad no me apetecía. Tomé del armario un vestido blanco que no tenía botones y se ajustaba con un lazo de seda azul turquesa en la cintura, con él no necesitaba ayuda para ponérmelo. En el espejo vi mi rostro, si bien el morete no había desaparecido, mi cara y ojos brillaban de manera especial y saludable. Me cepillé el cabello y me hice un pequeño y sencillo recogido. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de la marca rojiza que tenía en el cuello. Ayer no la tenía, y Len no me había golpeado ¿La había hecho Len? ¿Cómo? Decidí mejor dejarme el cabello suelto.

Para ese entonces eran alrededor de la una de la tarde, ya todos estarían almorzando. Y no me equivoqué, todos estaban reunidos en la terraza, Teto estaba sentada tomando un poco de té en compañía de Mikuo y su esposo, mientras que Len y el señor Shion hablaban de pie cerca de los ventanales. Justo como la noche anterior en cuanto entré a la terraza todos callaron su conversación, y de nuevo Len se acercó a mí, más cuando él tomó mis manos y las besó, no sentí ese común cinismo e hipocresía que era normal en él.

-Ya has llegado, te estábamos esperando querida.- dijo él. Como la noche anterior me escoltó hacia la mesa en donde él se sentó a mi lado, del otro tenía a Teto y está al otro tenía a Mikuo.

-Sinceramente no pensábamos que asistieran a almorzar, con eso que no asistieron al desayuno...-nos decía Teto a Len y a mí con una traviesa sonrisa. Su esposo y el señor Shion también rieron.

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, con lo que aumentaron un poco sus risas. Voltee a ver a Len quien me veía sonriente, una sonrisa cómplice. Él dirigió una de sus manos hacia mi cuello en donde tenía la marca rojiza. La acarició.

-¿Que esperaban, primos míos? Aún estamos recién casados.-dijo Len sin ver a nadie más que a mí. Los Kasane y el señor Shion volvieron a reír. Mikuo solo veía a Len como si quisiera matarlo. No pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-solo tú puedes ser tan cínico, Len.-dijo el señor Shion entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Es cierto, admito que me gusta mi esposa ¿Es eso acaso un delito?-contestó Len uniéndose a la broma. Me abrazó por los hombros y besó mi frente.

Un ruido sordo resonó haciendo callar a todos. Voltee a ver a Mikuo, sus manos habían golpeado la mesa, furioso mientras se levantaba. Él me vio dolido y a Len con odio. Se giró y se fue echando fuego por cada poro de su ser.

Yo no era la única que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

* * *

(*se sonroja*) Espero y haya sido de su agrado, debo decir que si me apena mucho escribir cositas así, por eso yo creo que si en esta historia vuelve a haber algo así, que lo habrá, una amiga me ayudará :3

Lo siento Lenka-chan es inocente :3

Os quiero leer ehh!

Beshitos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los cuates)


	10. Chapter 10 Depresión

Hola!

Debo confesaros que creí que me tardaría más en terminar de escribir este capítulo jeje pero gracias al cielo no ha sido así. Espero lo disfruten. Os leo abajo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Depresión

Rin

Nuestros queridos invitados al final tuvieron que irse. El primero en hacerlo fue Mikuo, justo después de esa noche en donde fui mujer de Len por primera vez. Mikuo se fue sin siquiera decir nada a nadie, solo después de ese almuerzo no lo volví a ver. Y lo peor de todo es que su mirada, esos hermosos ojos aguamarina llenos de dolor mirándome me atormentaban por las noches. En especial cada vez que Len iba a visitarme a mi recamara. El siguiente en retirarse fue el señor Shion. Y después de unos meses, Los Kasane. Miki y yo pasamos mucho tiempo con Teto, la cual al regresar a su casa en Londres, ya iba con una tierna barriga de embarazo. Descubrí que los Kasane no eran tan malos a como los creía mi esposo, en realidad eran buenas personas, y Ted realmente apreciaba a su primo.

Para cuando ellos se fueron, al recordar la barriga de Teto me ponía celosa. Yo quería un hijo, no solo como protección sino porque realmente ahora me sentía más sola que nunca. Resultó que el tiempo en que no tuve noticia alguna de Miki, fue porque Len la mandó a comprar ciertas cosas a Londres, cosas par bebes que aún no se usarían. En fin, ahí mi querida amiga conoció a un joven médico llamado Piko, en resumen se enamoraron y ella ahora vive en Londres con su flamante esposo. Así que yo necesitaba compañía, los Honne estaban visitando arrendatarios del ducado de Amaton, en representación de Len y no volvería hasta dentro de muchos meses.

Y aunque ya la presencia de Len no me erizaba los cabellos de la nuca, hacía meses que no me golpeaba, y que desde esa primera noche juntos él parecía más dispuesto a tener un buen matrimonio, a pesar de que tuviéramos conversaciones amenas, e incluso que descubriéramos que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos o que compartiéramos el lecho casi a diario, seguíamos siendo un par de desconocidos viviendo en la misma casa.

Yo no hacía cosas que pudieran hacerle enojar, él trataba de ser paciente. Pero había que admitirlo, la ausencia de un embarazo, y el hecho de que estuviéramos solos, comenzaba a llenar esta casa de tensión.

A veces los silencios eran insoportables, la casa se sentía vacía y fría. Y yo ya no hallaba que hacer durante el día más que tocar el piano y pasear por la casa.

Después de casi diez meses de casados, por fin decidí subir al segundo piso. No entré a la recamara de Miku por temor a romper la armonía que habíamos obtenido, aunque me picaba la curiosidad. Había muchas habitaciones, las del ala este estaban casi desiertas y ahí encontré una buena habitación en donde podría entretenerme. Había muchas estanterías llenas de libros de literatura, sillones de terciopelo azul claro, grandes ventanales y ventanales enormes, además de un escritorio en el fondo de la habitación, lo abrí. Ahí había unas cartas que al leer los remitentes me dijeron de quien era esta habitación, Lilian Kagamine la difunta duquesa de Amaton, la madre de Len.

Esa misma noche en mi recamara después de que Len acabara, y justo cuando yo sabía que él estaba más relajado, le pregunté a mi esposo si podría pasar el tiempo en esa habitación, él al principio me miró como la vez que moví el cuadro de Miku y pensé que tendría la misma reacción, pero me sorprendió cuando me abrazó por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. No me atreví a moverme. Él suspiró y me volteo a ver a los ojos.

-Claro que puedes ¿Quién mejor sino? Eres tan parecida a ella que a veces quisiera no tener un hijo varón, sino puras niñas todas idénticas a mi madre.-Sonrió y me volvió a besar. ¿A sí que yo era parecida a la difunta duquesa? Entonces si le recuerdo a su madre ¿Por qué me trató tan mal al principio de nuestro matrimonio?

Era una pregunta que no me permitiría yo misma decir nunca. A partir de ese día, pasaba mis mañanas en el salón tocando piano, cuando generalmente Len no estaba, y mis tardes en el saloncito azul, como lo nombré por estar pintado de ese color. Ahí bordaba, como cuando vivía con mi madre; tocaba un poco de arpa, pero jamás se me dio bien ese instrumento; sin embargo lo que más prefería hacer era leer, las fabulosas novelas que habían ahí y cuando me aburría admito haber leído algunos textos científicos, que me parecieron interesantes a pesar de ser inmoral que los leyera por ser una dama. A veces también le escribía a Miki, la cual en su última carta me notificó que estaba a la espera de su primer hijo. Y no era la única acrecentando mi tristeza. El mes pasado Teto había dado a luz a su bebe, nació niña y la llamaron Tamar. Su nacimiento, para alivio de Len, no nos afectaba, pues como mujer no podría heredar el título; sin embargo aún yo debía concebir a un hijo varón. Y la falta de capacidad para hacerlo, debo decir que me ponía deprimida y a Len un poco molesto conmigo.

Len

No entendía cuál era la razón. Casi a diario teníamos relaciones y aún así Rin no quedaba embarazada. ¿Era por ella? o ¿Era por mí? Estaba seguro que era por ella, yo si había concebido un hijo con Miku. Entonces era Rin la del problema.

Cierto día lo hablé con un médico, sin que ella se enterara. Y lo único que logró decirme era que ella estaba deprimida y que probablemente ese era la raíz de todos los problemas. Justo en ese momento, por el salón se oía una deprimente y hermosa música de piano, el doctor preguntó que si era la señora la que tocaba, y sin que ella lo supiera o siquiera se diera cuenta, nos acercamos como único público a su concierto. Ella tocaba con los ojos cerrados, y ahí pude asimilar que tal vez si solo era depresión. Su cara, hermosa y joven, demostraba una tristeza profunda, justo como su melodía.

El doctor no me dijo más que tratara de darle pequeñas alegrías, por eso cuando pidió poder pasar tiempo en el antiguo salón de mi madre, uno que en décadas no había sido tocado, accedí.

Yo ya no quería verla triste.

Rin

A tres meses de haber ocupado la habitación azul cada tarde, era un día lluvioso y Len había ido al pueblo, no regresaría hasta muy entrada la noche. Suspiré, me sentía tan sola. Cuando comenzó a llover lo suficientemente fuerte, decidí que era hora de tomar una pequeña siesta. Los ojos me pesaban e incluso la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Salí de ahí y tomé rumbo a las escaleras. Sin embargo justo cuando pasaba enfrente de la recamara de Miku, sentí un dolor punzante en mi vientre que me hizo caer al suelo. Solo recuerdo ver a una asustada Julia corriendo en mi auxilio, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Len

Ya eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada y yo apenas regresaba a casa. Hoy no iría a buscar a Rin pues ya estaría dormida y no me hubiera gustado despertarla. Cuando el carruaje estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Kagamine Royal Hall, noté que a pesar de ser tan tarde, muchas velas iluminaban su interior. En cuanto entré al recibidor, note a muchas de las sirvientas afuera de la recamara de Miku. Me extrañe ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Una de ellas me vio y en seguida bajo corriendo las escaleras, tan rápido que temí que se cayera.

-Milord ¡Que gusto que haya llegado! La señora se ha desmayado y el doctor la está atendiendo.-dijo atropelladamente. En un momento lo relacioné todo y me apresuré a llegar a la habitación de Miku. Un lugar en donde yo había visto como el último suspiro de vida había abandonado el cuerpo de mi querida esposa, juré nunca más entrar ahí, y dudé un momento antes de hacerlo.

Al abrir las puertas, noté que todo estaba idéntico a la última vez que había entrabo ahí, salvo que más polvoso. Todo en colores rosas y dorado, una mujer inconsciente recostada en la enorme cama con dosel y un doctor a su lado.

-¿Que ha sucedido?-pregunté al aire. El doctor me vio y sonrió para luego volver su vista al lecho al mismo tiempo que yo seguía su mirada.

Rin estaba despierta, con el rostro algo pálido y una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios. Ella levantó una mano, como si me llamara. Me acerqué a ella y tome su mano entre las mías.

-Len...-ella casi suspiró mi nombre.-...estoy embarazada.-dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

* * *

¿Os gusto? jejeje solo he de decir "pobre Rin" aunque todo se ve mejor en el panorama ahora, muajajajajaja si claro xD

en fin, como en mi primer fic, cuando llegamos a la parte en donde Rin decia eso, yo no puse la reacción de Len, en este si pero hasta el siguiente capítulo jeje

Quiero ver sus comentarios jeje

Sin más por ahora, bueno solo me queda anunciaros que ¡soy madre adoptiva! si soy la oka-san de cutii-chan

Beshitos a mi hijita

Beshitos a todos :*

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los cuates)


	11. Chapter 11 Embarazo

¡Buenas noches hermosas criaturas de la creación!

Asi, es por fin he acabado el hermoso capitulo 11 y próximamente el 12 de esta historia

¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo os he extrañado! Pero bueno no os detengo más. Nos leemos abajo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Embarazo

Rin

-Len...-dije un poco cansada.-...estoy embarazada.-Una alegría enorme inundaba mi corazón, y pude ver que a Len le pasaba igual. Él lentamente se sentó a mi lado, viéndome como si no diera crédito a lo que decía, volteo a ver al médico.

-Así es Lord Kagamine. Su duquesa está esperando un niño ¡Felicidades!-dijo sereno el doctor.

No me esperaba la reacción de mi esposo. Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó. Pude notar que estaba eufórico, se separó y posó una mano sobre mi vientre mientras sonreía estúpidamente. Emocionado, como un niño en navidad.

De pronto su semblante se ensombreció y miro al doctor con la duda en la cara.

-¿Por qué se desmayó? ¿Sucede algo con su embarazo?

Me di cuenta que estaba preocupado, y era normal después de lo sucedido con Miku y su hijo. ¿Le preocupamos mi hijo y yo? ¿O solo su hijo?

-digamos que fue la manera del niño de darse a conocer...-dijo el médico medio en broma para tranquilizar a mi esposo.-...Pero si, la duquesa tendrá que regular su alimentación. Nada de grasas y muchos vegetales...Pero sobre todo, la duquesa tiene que estar tranquila.-sentenció serio.-En fin, me retiro. De nuevo, en hora buena excelencias.

Dicho esto el médico se fue dejándonos solos a mi esposo y a mí. Yo intente sentarme en la cama, pero él me lo impidió tomando mis hombros y dejándome acostada.

Len acercó su cara a mi vientre y lo beso, para luego recostar su cabeza ahí. Yo no podía sentirme más plena, después de tanto tiempo. Así nos quedamos unos minutos solo disfrutando de la noticia y de la compañía del otro.

-quiero regresar a mi habitación.-pedí. No me sentía cómoda en la habitación de Miku.

-lo comprendo.-dijo después de verme a los ojos unos segundos. Para después levantarse de la cama y tomarme en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. No pude evitar chillar por el susto.

-Puedo asegurarte que soy capaz de caminar.-dije un poco asustada aferrándome a su cuello. Siempre le tuve miedo a las alturas. Él rio.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo hagas.-dijo. Así se dirigió a mi recamara, y las escaleras fueron un martirio para mí. Cuando llegamos, me dejo con cuidado en la cama.

-Ahora vuelvo.-se fue, y yo aproveche para ponerme la pijama ¿Será que quería hacer eso? ¡Pero si ya estaba embarazada! pensé que si me embarazaba él ya no tendría que visitarme cada noche. Pero mejor decidí dejarme llevar, la verdad es que no me desagradaba que Len viniera, y estaba tan contenta que me daba igual.

Pero esa noche opté por un vaporoso camisón blanco de manga larga, ya hacía frio. A pesar de que mi recamara fuera parecida a la de Miku, la de ella tenía cierta melancolía, cierto aire de gusto refinado y frívolo. Eso decía mucho de lo que fue ella.

Len regresó vestido con su pijama. Nunca lo había visto vestido así, ni una vez en casi un año de casados. Era una ropa sobria de seda color verde obscuro, cubierta por una bata en juego. Me dirigí a la cama y me arropé con las sabanas, casi parecían mojadas de tan frías que estaban. Len me dio la espalda y se quitó la bata dejándola en una silla, bien todo normal. Después se quitó la camisa de pijama ¡Se la quitó! ¿Que estaba loco? ¡Hacía muchísimo frio! Temblé solo de verlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. No era la primera vez, y de seguro que no la última, en que veía la espalda desnuda de mi esposo, sin embargo aún sentía que me ruborizaba solo de verlo.

-Pensé que en cuanto estuviera embarazada dejarías de venir.-casi salió de mi boca sin pensarlo. Len me miro confundido y ¿dolido?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-preguntó cauteloso, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Solo me sorprende de que estés aquí.-dije igual de cautelosa, ninguno quería herir los sentimientos del otro ahora que estábamos tan felices.

-No pienso dejarte sola, además...-sonrió de lado mientras se abría paso en las sabanas a mi lado.-...prometo no tocarte, solo voy a dormir.

Me gire hacia él. Len me veía de lado y noté que tembló

-¿Tienes frio?-pregunté. Él me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó y no pude evitar tensarme. Aún no me acostumbraba a su tacto.

-Prometo solo abrazar a mi hijo.-dijo sonriendo. Pero me dolió escucharlo y me enojé.

-Bien.-Me gire hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda, aún con su mano abrazándome, comenzó a acariciar mi vientre.

A la mañana siguiente, ya se comenzaba a notar el frio invernal. Me desperté sola en mi habitación ¿Dónde estaría Len? ¿O solo fue un sueño? No, fue real todo. Me lo confirmó la bata de seda verde que reposaba en la silla. Sinceramente no quería levantarme, hacía frio y estaba cansada. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada y la gire hacia mi buro. Me sorprendí. En él había un hermoso y grande ramo de rosas blancas y rosas que inundaban la habitación con su aroma. En el centro tenían una tarjeta. La tomé y en ella pude leer con una cuidada y elegante letra:

"_Rin:_

_Gracias por hacerme el hombre más afortunado y feliz de todo el mundo._

_Len"_

Está bien ese era un bonito detalle de su parte. Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro. Al menos él querría a su hijo al igual que yo. Ahí sentí que esta niño nos uniría más todavía pues sería un cariño que ambos compartiríamos. El futuro prometía buena esperanza. Suspiré ¿Qué hubiera pasado si este niño fuera de Mikuo? Tal vez estaría aún más feliz. ¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar en lo que pudiera haber pasado y concentrarme en mi felicidad del presente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Julia, la muchacha me sonrió.

-Buenos días excelencia.-saludó y dejó en la mesa una bandeja con desayuno.

-Buenos días Julia.-Me levanté de la cama.- ¿Sabes en donde está el duque?

-Su esposo salió muy temprano miladi. Pero nos ha dicho la maravillosa noticia, y permítame decirle en hora buena excelencia.-dijo mientras me sentaba y ella comenzaba a servir los platos.

-Gracias Julia. ¿Dijo a dónde fue?-pregunté. ¿Que no se supone que él no quería dejarme sola?

-No excelencia. Solo le dijo a la señora O'Brien que tendría que cocinar de manera especial para usted. Eso por supuesto no le gusto a ella, pero el duque le dejó bien en claro que era su obligación cuidar la alimentación de usted o sino la echaría de aquí.-Julia rio, a ella también le desagradaba la huraña señora O'Brien. Y además esta chica era muy cotilla. Así me enteraba de lo que pensaban de mí los criados.

-Bien, aunque espero no tengamos que llegar a tales extremos.-dije y comenzó a comer.

Después del desayuno le pedí a Julia que mandará a preparar un baño. La verdad me moría de frío y un baño caliente sería de gran ayuda. Después, ella me ayudó a vestirme, con el corsé casi sin apretar, bueno tampoco lo necesitaba tanto. Un vestido color coral de mangas largas y cuello alto, y un recogido sencillo para el cabello. Pase la mañana buscando la habitación ideal para mi hijo, y aunque muchas de la planta alta podrían servir, decidí que estaría mejor en la habitación que fue de Miki, justo en frente de mi puerta.

Para el almuerzo, me comunicaron que Len ya había llegado y que me esperaba en el comedor. Eso no era sorpresa. Me dirigí ahí con paso lento, la verdad no tenía hambre y estaba apenada por algún extraño motivo con Len.

La mesa estaba servida para el almuerzo y mi esposo esperándome en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Buenas tardes.-Salude y me senté a su lado.

-¿Han estado bien?-preguntó. Como siempre, los formalismos y buenas maneras no eran mucho de las costumbres de mi esposo.

-Hemos estado excelente, gracias. Habéis salido muy temprano.-le reproché con una ligera sonrisa, mientras nos servían la sopa.

-Tenía cosas que hacer ¿Os has aburrido sin mi compañía?-sonrió. Casi pude notar su diversión. Bien al menos ambos seguíamos de buen humor.

-no realmente.- yo también sonreí. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace diez meses y medio que Len y yo podríamos estar verdaderamente comportándonos como personas felices, no le habría creído.-la verdad estuve ocupada buscando cual sería la mejor habitación de la casa para nuestro hijo.-a ambos se nos escapó una sonrisa estúpida.

-Mientras no hayas elegido la que fue mía de niño. Todo estará bien querida.-Len debía de estar realmente feliz como para no darse cuenta de que tomó mi mano y la beso ¿O lo hizo intencional? No lo sé.- No, esa recamara está alejada y es terriblemente fría.

-No, yo estaba pensando en la que fuera de Miki.- retiré mi mano con la excusa de tomar agua.

-Bueno, eso ya se verá.-dijo mientras sonreía misterioso.- Rin te he traído algo.

Lo miré confundida. ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Que sería?

-Espero sean de tu agrado.-dijo sacando de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo y la dejo en la mesa cerca de mi mano. La tomé y en seguida la abrí. La cajita contenía unos preciosos pendientes con una hermosa y brillante piedra azul en el centro, un zafiro enorme, rodeado de dos filas de diamantes más chicos. Sin duda los más preciosos que nunca había recibido.

Aun no salía de mi asombro, cuando apareció la señora O'Brien y Len la llamó con tono seco y agresivo. Ella sumisa se acercó.

-¿Se les ofrece algo a los duques?

-Sí, quiero que traspasen todas mis cosas de la habitación principal a la habitación de mi esposa.-dijo él sin siquiera mirar a nadie. La pobre ama de llaves, con cara confusa miro los pendientes que tenía yo en la mano, más no dijo nada.

Después de un momento, ella sin responder. Len grito. -¡Ahora!-y la señora O'Brien se alejó apenada. Esa fue la última vez que ella fue huraña conmigo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él viendo los aretes.

-Son preciosos muchas gracias. Pero ¿Por qué Len?-pregunté. Realmente estaba confundida con su actitud.

-¿No puedo hacerle un regalo a mi bella esposa, madre de mi futuro hijo?-preguntó Len con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Esta ve por hacerlos esperar más, he escrito más de lo ue generalmente subo.

¿Que opinan? ¿Len ya va ueriendo a Rin? ¿O todo es por el hijo? Quiero saber que opinan. Tambien estuve pensando en hacer algo asi como "Preguntas al autor" en donde me podrán preguntar cosas de mi, sin relacion con la novela y ya yo os contesto por Nota de Autora en el siguiente capítulo o por PM. Pero diganme que opinan de mi idea. jeje

Beshitos a mi hija adoptiva

Beshitos a todos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


	12. Chapter 12 Williams town 508

hola hermosas criaturas! bueno hoy ando publicando algo apurada :3

Nos leemos abajo :*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Williams'town Street No.508

Rin

Durante la primera mitad de mi embarazo, vivimos en Kagamine Royal Hall. Los Honne llegaron y felices compartieron las noticias. Durante ese tiempo solo recuerdo las enormes jaquecas que me daban, el incontrolable asco hacia todo lo dulce, y sin embargo los antojos de comer dulce, y claro cómo olvidar el vómito diario en las mañanas... Len durmió cada noche en mi habitación abrazándome de lado, y después solo por la cintura pues mi estómago crecía y crecía. Él decía estar preocupado, según él no era normal que yo me sintiera así de mal y que ahora fuera yo la que por todo se molestaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis berrinches, gritos y exigencias, Len mantuvo la calma y hay que decirlo, me consentía demasiado, pero jamás me dejó arreglar la habitación para el bebe. Y justo cuando cumplía los cinco meses y medio de embarazo descubrí porque. ¡Nos iríamos a Londres! Según Len ahí estaban los mejores médicos, las mejores matronas, y mi madre, ya que él no se iba a volver a arriesgar de quedarnos aquí, solos y que el niño y yo corriéramos algún riesgo.

No vivíamos lejos de Londres, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para que alguien hiciera visitas sociales a diario. Partimos de Kagamine Royal Hall a las nueve de la mañana, entre lágrimas de despedida de IA Honne, pero prometieron que pronto nos visitarían.

Y llegamos a Londres cerca de las cinco de la tarde, yo estaba tan cansada que moría por una cama. Nuestra casa en Londres estaba en Williams'town str. En el número 508.

Era una zona en donde se alzaban grandes mansiones a lo largo de las calles, cada una con enormes jardines y cercas de hierro. Aquí era normal ver a duques, marqueses y condes, en general personas ricas con título nobiliario viviendo aquí. Al bajar del carruaje, lo cual di gracias a Dios pues ya estaba harta de estar sentada, pude apreciar que nuestra casa no era en sí muy diferente a Kagamine Royal Hall, salvo que era un poco más pequeña, pero no menos elegante. La entrada era por un camino de grava rodeado por flores, y una escalinata de mármol llevaba a la enorme puerta de roble de la entrada. El vestíbulo, en donde nos recibió el mayordomo, era enorme y elegante, pero en esa habitación no note el estilo de Miku, cosa que en la otra mansión se hacía presente ahí por donde vieras.

-sus excelencias. Bienvenidos sean.-dijo el mayordomo. Un señor flaco y viejo, pero de cara amable.

-Charles...-comenzó a decir mi esposo.-...ella es mi bella esposa, Lady Rin Marie Kagamine duquesa de Amaton. Espero y se le trate con el debido respeto.

-tenga eso por seguro, excelencia.-dijo Charles con una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto y haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Desea la señora que se le preparé un baño en su habitación?- me preguntó.

-Primero me gustaría saber cuál es mi habitación.-pregunté mirando hacia las escaleras, a sus lados no había pasillos, lo que significaba que tampoco habría recamaras abajo. Len me tomó la mano y lo miré.

-Yo te la enseñaré. Charles, que se sirva la cena a las diez.-diciendo esto mi esposo me guio escaleras arriba por la parte derecha, pues esta se dividía en dos partes. Pasamos por un pasillo corto y giramos a la derecha y se detuvo en la primera puerta doble, enorme y blanca.

-Esta será tu habitación querida...-él abrió la puerta dejándome pasar a una bella recamara en su total blanca, la cama con dosel y las cortinas de esta, la chimenea, las paredes, la puerta del armario, las sillas, las puerta de la habitación de baño, el lavamanos, las alfombras, el tocador y otras enormes puertas dobles, incluso la madera era de roble emblanquecido y solo algunas cosas se percibían en toques dorados.-...en esta casa todo será diferente Rin.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de lo hermoso de la habitación, esta no tenía ventanas.

-¿Y las ventanas?-pregunte evadiendo su comentario. ¿Realmente sería diferente?

-En que esta habitación no hay, al igual que en la mía. Ambas están en el centro de la casa.-contestó sonriendo y sentándose en una silla cercana a la chimenea, ya casi era diciembre y el frio invernal ya se sentía con fuerza.

-¿Y tú habitación?-pregunté sentándome frente a él, sin embargo Len se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a las puertas dobles, estas conducían a una habitación en exceso masculina, idéntica a la mía salvo que parecía estar en espejo y sus colores eran cafés oscuros, rojos y dorados. En fin, muy masculina. Eso quería decir entonces que Len me estaba dejando dormir en las habitaciones de matrimonio. En la recamara de Miku. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Cómo puedes ver, estarán ustedes cerca de mi.-dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba las puertas. Solo unas puertas nos separarían.

No supe que decir, solo me quedé mirando el fuego de la chimenea mientras me abrazaba a mí misma ¿Que se supone que debería decirle? ¿Gracias por dejarme dormir en donde Miku? ¿Gracias por al fin darme mi lugar? o mejor aún ¿Todo lo haces por el niño verdad?

-Rin...-no me había dado cuenta de que tanto se me había acercado. Cuando le escuche, Len casi estaba abrazándome, tan cerca que ya no necesitaba la chimenea.- Sé que estás pensando y te puedo asegurar que esta nunca fue recamara de Miku. De nuevo te pido perdón por mi actitud en el pasado.

-Estoy cansada Len ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la cena?-me aleje de él y me dirigí a la cama.

-Está bien.-Len se me acercó, beso mi cabeza y se fue ¿A caso algún día dejará de tocarme? Bueno no es que me desagrade su tacto, solo que yo bien podría vivir feliz el resto de mi vida sin necesidad de su contacto físico. ¿Algún día lograré acostumbrarme? Decidí dormir un rato, aunque tal vez sería mejor conocer al personal doméstico de la casa. No, estaba exhausta y necesitaba descanso, mejor dicho necesitábamos descanso.

Al despertarme ya era tarde y había oscurecido. En el escritorio había una bandeja con té que ya estaba frio y panque de albaricoque. Era desde siempre mi favorito ¿Len la había mandado? ¿Qué hora era?

Como pude me quité el vestido de viaje y gracias al cielo con mi panza de embarazo me era imposible usar corsé. En el vestidor ya se encontraban acomodadas mis cosas en un lado y las de Len en el otro. Tomé un camisón de pijama y su bata y me las puse, parecía un barril cubierto de tela de encaje y seda. ¿Sería que Len ya estaba dormido? Abrí las puertas dobles que comunicaban nuestros cuartos, Len no estaba ahí, la chimenea prendida y su cama estaba vacía. ¿Se habría ido? ¿Tan tarde? ¿A dónde?

No sé qué me motivó a dejar mis aposentos y bajar por la escalera, todo estaba oscuro. Me dirigí a la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, y me asome, en la calle todo estaba vacío y oscuro, pero note una luz que salía de la casa por la parte derecha. Sin pensarlo me dirigí ahí y al abrir la puerta vi algo de lo más tierno del mundo. Era el despacho de Len, la chimenea estaba prendida y había muchas estanterías en las paredes, y en el escritorio descansaba la cabeza de mi esposo, estaba dormido entre muchos papeles, que supuse eran parte de la administración del ducado. Sin hacer ruido me acerque a él, y aparte un rubio mechón que tapaba su rostro. Casi pude ver al que sería mi hijo, así con la misma expresión de su padre, dormido en mis brazos.

-Len ya es tarde.-le dije al oído tratando de despertarlo. Él solo se movió un poco.

-Len despierta.-Dije un poco más fuerte. Más él ni siquiera se movió.

-¡Len!-grité. No, ningún resultado, dormía como tronco. Eso empezaba a desesperarme.

Repetí mis gritos varias veces acompañándolos moviendo bruscamente a mi esposo. Nada, él no se despertaba. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejarlo aquí? No, aun con la chimenea encendida hacia frio. Era su esposa y tenía que cuidar de él. Pero ¿Qué hacer? a gritos no funcionaba, a susurros tampoco... ¿Y si...?

Tome valor de lo profundo de mi ser. Bueno si no funcionaba, él no despertaría y jamás sabría de esto. Rodee el escritorio y me situé a su lado. Su cara estaba relajada, tanto que casi daba pena despertarlo. Me incline y bese su cuello, luego su mejilla, su frente y de nuevo su mejilla, pero antes de alejarme, un par de labios atraparon los míos. ¡Había funcionado! y yo ahora moría de vergüenza, más, cuando Len se incorporó y me guio, aun besándome, a que me sentará en sus piernas. Le pase los brazos por el cuello y él puso su mano en mi espalda. Ya que, solo me quedaba dejarme llevar.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos. Pero yo aún seguía sentada en sus piernas rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él sonrió.

-Que buen despertar...-quito una de mis manos de su cuello y el beso.- ¿A qué santo se lo debo?

Me paré y me dirigí a la ventana. ¿Que no se daba cuenta de que estaba muerta de vergüenza y que su coqueta actitud era sumamente irritante?

-No despertabas.-dije mirándolo a los ojos. Él miro el reloj.

-ya es tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir.-Len se levantó y tomo mi mano. Ambos salimos de ahí, después de que él apagara la chimenea. Tomo mi mano mientras subíamos las escaleras, y por primera vez me sentí segura en su compañía. Ya no me sentía perseguida por un fantasma, a esta casa no llego Miku, esta era MI casa.

-Rin...-dijo cuando llegamos a mi habitación y yo ya estaba en la cama y él en las puertas dobles.-... ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?

-Por supuesto.-no pude evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que lo pedía.

Len

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire ¿O era solo yo? La señora Megurine parecía casi aburrida ante los gritos desgarradores que provenían de la recamara de Rin.

Afuera, en el pasillo estábamos, mi suegra, IA y Dell Honne, ellos igual de preocupados que yo, y el Conde Rei Kagene, él era mi mejor amigo y a penas hoy acababa de regresar de Nueva Zelanda, vaya el destino, él vino a conocer a mi querida esposa Miku.

Pero al llegar, le encuentra la sorpresa de que no es Miku, es Rin, y está embarazada. En el momento en el que Rei, confundido, llamó a Rin "Miku", casi recibe una cachetada por parte de mi esposa.

Pero eso había sido ya hace varias horas. Después de la hora del té, Rin comenzó con las contracciones del alumbramiento. Otra sorpresa más para el regreso de mi amigo. En fin, se llamaron al médico, la matrona y a mi suegra. Los Honne habían llegado hacía ya una semana.

Pero ya habían pasado más de cinco horas y él bebe aún no nacía. Pase mi mano por mi cabello. Todos menos yo, parecían cansados y la señora Luka, casi parecía harta de que este asunto tardará tanto. ¿A caso yo era el único que quería tirar esa maldita puerta?

¿Porque estaba tardando tanto? ¿A caso había algún problema? Esta ansiedad me estaba matando.

-Len...-oí decir a Rei.-...amigo, si sigues caminando así, abrirás una zanja.-me valió, yo seguí caminando. Era la única forma de controlar mis nervios.

-ya tranquilízate. Rei tiene razón.-dijo Dell.

-Len, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.-aseguró IA.

Todos intentaban calmarme. Tal vez lo necesitaba. Justo en ese momento un grito desgarrador salió de la recamara, uno más fuerte que los anteriores. ¡Rin!

Me acerque a la puerta tratando de escuchar algo más. Nada solo silencio. Unos momentos después un pequeño llanto se oyó en la lejanía. ¿Ya había acabado?

-¡Ya era hora!- casi dijo con alegría mi suegra. Algo raro en ella. Nunca la había visto ser especialmente expresiva en cuanto a su hija se trataba ¿Rin sería así como su madre?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al doctor y ni siquiera me esperé a que él dijera algo. Me adentré en la blanca habitación de mi esposa y cuando la vi, parpadeando cansada y acostada en su cama, sentí que podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Me acerqué a ella y me sonrió. Su cara denotaba cansancio y felicidad. La matrona se acercó con un pequeño bulto en brazos envuelto en sabanas blancas. Lo puso en brazos de mi cansada esposa, y tanto ella como yo pudimos verle. Era pequeño, algo rosado y nos miraba con unos brillosos ojos azul grisáceo como los de Rin. En su cabecita se notaban unos pequeños rizos dorados. Sin duda, iba a ser un niño muy guapo, como su madre pero en hombre, un rompe corazones y soltero codiciado de la sociedad cuando fuera su tiempo, justo como lo fui yo. Mi heredero. Mi hijo.

-Sus excelencias, permítanme presentarles a su bella niña.-dijo la matrona. ¡¿UNA HIJA?!

* * *

jejeje xD lo siento tenía que hacerlo jajajaja

¿Len esta empezando a amar a Rin?

¿Rin ya olvidó a Mikuo?

¿Como creen que reaccione Len por el nacimiento de su hija?

¿Será Rei alguien importante?

¿Luka algún día querrá a Rin?

¿Quieren saber por que Luka odia tanto a su hija?

¿Ustedes que opinan?

muajajaja okay parecí presentador de infomerciales xD

Respecto a sus preguntas... mmm pues mido 1.64 cm que para en donde vivo es como ser chaparrita, so...soy un minion :D y pues .-. tengo en total 20 dedos en todos mi cuerpecito :D

sin más por ahora, los dejó con la duda.

Beshitos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


	13. Chapter 13 Rosa Negra

Buenas "inserte su uso horario aquí"

Como ven este capítulo es jejeje bueno ya sabrán al final.

Nos leemos abajo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Rosa Negra

Rin

-¿una niña?-la pregunta de Len resonó por toda la habitación. Eso no era lo que él quería.

-pues si su excelencia.-contestó riendo la matrona. Mi esposo no estaba feliz.

-fuera de aquí.-dijo él usando ese tono frio de autoritarismo propio de un duque. La pobre matrona casi salió corriendo de mi habitación. Mi pequeña hija se removió en busca de alimento, no pude evitar sonreír al verla y le di su leche.

-¿Segura que es una niña?-me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, atento viendo como amamantaba a la niña. Ya sabía que eso no era correcto y que para eso existían las madres de leche, pero yo no quería que nadie más alimentara a mi pequeña.

-pues si Len, a menos de que me equivoque o el niño venga incompleto.-casi me reí a carcajadas por su expresión.

-¿Entiendes la gravedad de esto? ¡Una niña! ¡Nuestro ducado sigue en riesgo!-grito y la pequeña comenzó a llorar. Yo la mesi en mis brazos y se quedó dormida. Mientras Len caminaba pensativo y tenso por toda la habitación.

-Len cálmate...-intenté decir.

-¿Cómo me dices que me calme? ¡Esto es grave!-me interrumpió. Bien ahora parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Vaya ejemplo para su recién nacida hija. Torcí los ojos.

-Len, Lily es nuestra primera hija, nuestro primer intento ¿O tanto te desagrada tocarme como para no intentarlo de nuevo? -pregunté y él me miró confundido.

-No es eso...-se sonrojó y pareció meditarlo mejor.-...no, Rin. Solo yo esperaba un varón.

-y yo también...-levante mi mano pidiendo que se sentara a mi lado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le puse a la niña en sus brazos y él la agarró un poco temeroso.- ¿No es preciosa? Alguna vez me dijiste que querías una niña que se pareciera a tu madre y a mí. Ahora tienes a esta pequeña que cumple esas expectativas y he decidido que llevará por nombre el mismo de tu amada madre.-Len sonrió.

-tienes razón, es hermosa...-me miró.-...como su madre. ¿Estas segura que quieres llamarla Lily? Podríamos llamarla como tu madre.

-no gracias...-casi temblé. Sí, yo no quería a mi madre pero eso era enteramente culpa de ella.

-será mejor que dejemos entrar a todos. Hermosas damas, tienen a todo un público allá afuera.-dijo en broma. Bien, su buen humor había regresado. Crisis superada. Mi esposo me dio a mi hija y yo la acuné, ya estaba dormida.

Len abrió la puerta y logré oír un "Adivinen. Soy el orgulloso padre de una bella niña" seguido de un murmullo alegre y varios "Felicidades"

Los primeros en pasar fueron los Honne. IA casi estaba llorando de felicidad y alegría cuando le di en brazos a Lily. Dell, reservado como siempre, solo nos reiteró sus felicitaciones a Len y a mí. Después pasó el Conde Kagene, Rei, e igualmente solo dijo felicitaciones y unas cuantas bromas a Len, una despedida respetuosa para mí y de nuevo una disculpa por haberme llamado Miku, juro que casi lo golpee cuando lo dijo. Por supuesto el Conde fue invitado a quedarse en nuestra casa esa noche, pues ya eran pasadas de la una de la mañana. Por último entró mi madre. Su vestido azul, aunque luminoso era adusto, y su cara avinagrada no ayudaba a mejorar su aspecto. Ella pidió hablar a solas conmigo, y Len desconcertado se retiró a su habitación por las puertas dobles.

Ya solas, mi madre me miraba desde los pies de la cama. Me sentí como cuando era niña y ella me regañaba sin la presencia de mi padre para que este no me defendiera. No pude evitar pegar más a Lily a mi cuerpo.

-¿No puedes hacer nada bien? ¿Una niña? Rin eres en verdad una estúpida.-dijo con un monótono tono frio. No me iba a dejar doblegar por ella, ya no. No si se metía con mi hija.

-Gracias madre, también estoy feliz.-dije y sonreí. Eso siempre le molestaba más.

-¿Que no te das cuenta que sin un hijo varón tu matrimonio sigue en riesgo? ¿No puedes hacer nunca nada bien? ¡Ah aun no entiendo cómo eres mi hija!-dijo mirando a mi bebe. Oh no.

-¿Pero qué me dices? si tu no tuviste hijos varones. Madre, mira te presento a mi pequeña Lily ¿A que es una belleza? Ya me la imagino en los salones de baile.-dije mirando a mi pequeña. Dios ya la amaba tanto. Aún más que a Mikuo, mi padre, Len o a mí misma.

-¡Yo si tuve varones!- "pero nacieron muertos" pensé, para mi madre, que yo le recordará eso era casi un insulto.-...y lo siento hija pero no puedo estar feliz por ti, al menos hasta que no cumplas con las expectativas de tu rango ¿O en serio crees que tu esposo esta feliz con una hija?-ella casi escupió la palabra "hija". No podía evitar que mis ojos se pusieran un poco llorosos. Me dolía que ella me hablara así.

-Pues en realidad, querida suegra. Yo estoy más que feliz por el nacimiento de mi hija...-la voz de Len resonó tranquila. Él estaba recargado relajadamente en las puertas dobles. Mi madre se tensó al verle. Ella siempre la había tenido mucho respeto a los hombres.-...así que le pido de la manera más atenta de que deje de hablarle así a mi esposa.

-Es mi hija.-replicó mi madre. Orgullosa y altanera.

-Cierto, aunque yo tengo más derechos sobre Rin pues es mi esposa...-dijo relajado Len mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. ¿Se daban cuenta de que me hacían sentir como un objeto?-...Y si va a ser regañada será por mí, no por usted.

La cara indignada de mi madre, valía oro. Jamás nadie le había hablado así. Ni siquiera mi padre.

-Señora Megurine si usted así lo desea, está completamente invitada a quedarse esta noche aquí en mi casa. Pero le agradecería que ahora mismo me dejara solo con mi esposa y mi hija.-dijo él y mi madre indignada salió de la habitación.

-Gracias.-le dije.

-No voy a permitir que nadie te trata así, o que se menosprecie a mi Lily.-él acarició la pequeña cabeza de la bebe.-Ya es hora de dormir, querida.

Durante los cuarenta días siguientes Len ni siquiera durmió en la misma habitación que yo, pero en el día se mostraba atento e incluso cariñoso conmigo y con Lily. Al menos yo quería creer que Len realmente quería a su hija. Vamos después de todo la niña es su sangre. Poco después del nacimiento de mi hija, llegó una carta. Era de parte de los Kasane, en ella además de varias otras cosas decía que nuestra querida Teto ya estaba esperando otro hijo de nuevo, y que se esperaba que esta vez si fuera un hermano varón para la pequeña Tamar. Eso a Len le molestó, y para mi significó volver a compartir lecho con mi esposo.

Pero no me importó, la verdad, ya a este punto, realmente disfrutaba lo que hacíamos él y yo. Dos meses después del nacimiento de mi hija, yo cumplía 21 años. En mi pasado aniversario, no quise hacer nada pues por las cercanías de Kagamine Royal Hall no conocía a nadie. Pero esta vez, en Londres, sí que lo celebraríamos en grande. Además tenía muchas cosas que celebrar, el nacimiento de mi primer hijo y haber cumplido ya un año de matrimonio, en donde la mayor parte del tiempo fue feliz. Había que admitir que era una mujer afortunada, muchas chicas casadas por conveniencia generalmente no eran felices nunca con sus maridos, ni siquiera después de tener hijos.

Para el día de mi cumpleaños, fueron invitados la mayor parte de la sociedad de Londres, incluidas mis amigas Lady Begum Kamui y Miki Furukawa, también nuestros queridos primos Teto y Ted, y Lord Kaito Shion, con su esposa Meiko, y el Conde Kagene.

También lograron llegar a tiempo Lady Miriam y sus hijas. A ellas no las había visto desde el día de mi boda, y las tres se alegraron muchísimo por saber de mi matrimonio y de mi hija.

-Rin querida ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?-me dijo Lady Miriam.

-dígame.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que estés embarazada?-preguntó y yo me reí. ¿Por qué diría eso?

-No lo creo, es muy pronto ¿no?-dije. Lily aún tenía tres meses de nacida. No podía ¿o sí?

-Claro que no.-respondió Galatea.

-Rin querido, lo digo porque tienes un brillo especial en los ojos.

Len

La fiesta de cumpleaños de mi esposa, sinceramente fue mejor que la fiesta de nuestra boda. También en el ambiente y nosotros mismos. Ese día, ya hacía más de un año, yo estaba molesto y Rin la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo triste. Pero este día, Rin resplandecía, brillaba. Estaba contenta, y hermosa en su vestido dorado de fiesta. Y yo, bueno, estaba complacido de poder presumir mi casa, la cual Rin ya había remodelado, y obviamente a mi bella esposa.

Entre Rin e IA se encargaron de toda la organización, todo estaba montado entre el enorme salón de baile y el jardín, y como era marzo no teníamos que preocuparnos del clima. Bailé con mi esposa, mucho. También con algunas damas que se encontraban en la fiesta. Pero como buen caballero casado me la pasé platicando con Dell y para mi desgracia con Ted. Este último, solo se la pasó alardeando sobre el embarazo de su esposa, que esperaba fuera niño. Ya me tenía harto esta situación, yo necesitaba un hijo varón.

-Oye primo ¿Esa no es tu esposa?-preguntó Ted. Nosotros estábamos en una de las terrazas en el jardín. Efectivamente, Rin estaba saliendo de la casa tomada del brazo de Rei. No podíamos escuchar que decían, solo si se notaba que Rin reía y mucho.

-Sí, es ella.-dije indiferente. No le veía razón a hacerme notar eso.

-¿Y él? ¿No será un enamorado?-preguntó de nuevo mi querido primo.

-No, ese es el Conde Kagene, mi mejor amigo por ende, amigo de mi esposa.-dije. ¿A que venía todo esto?

-pues yo nunca dejaría que mi esposa se perdiera entre la oscuridad, ni con mi mejor amigo.-dijo, y no sé porque eso si me molestó. Voltee a ver a Rin y Rei, ambos estaban entrando en el laberinto, mi esposa se veía realmente divertida en compañía de él.

-Ahora vuelvo.-dije y no di tiempo a que ninguno me respondiera. Me dirigí al laberinto ¿Que quería Rei poniendo a mi esposa en tan comprometedora situación?

Me adentré en el laberinto y traté de seguir las lejanas risas de Rin, pero de pronto pararon haciéndome frenar en seco.

-¡Rei!-oí decir a Rin. Seguí su voz. Y ella seguía repitiendo el nombre de mi amigo.

-Rei...Rei...Rei...-decía la dulce voz de mi esposa. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ese idiota con ella? Comencé a pensar lo peor, corrí.

Llegué al centro del laberinto corriendo, siendo frenado súbitamente por mi cuerpo chocando contra el de otra persona, era Rin. La abrasé.

-¡Len!-me sonrió como niña pequeña. ¿Qué carajos?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté tomándola por los hombros y ella rio.

-Sí, ¿Por qué estaría mal?-Yo la inspeccioné, su vestido estaba correctamente puesto, y su peinado impecable, sus labios estaban perfectamente pintados. Suspiré, todo estaba bien.

-¿Donde esta Rei?- pregunté, ella dudó un segundo y volteo a ver todo el lugar que nos rodeaba.

-No sé, me dijo que esperará aquí, me quería mostrar algo.-dijo. Yo la volví a abrazar ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua?

-¡Que hermosa y conmovedora escena! ¿Debería irme?-dijo una voz atrás de nosotros. Rei.

Rin y yo nos separamos, más yo la seguía tomando por la cintura. "No idiota, ella es mi esposa, no una de tus conquistas" pensé.

-Mira querida...-dijo mi amigo "¿querida?" me tensé ¿Por qué le decía así?-...esto era lo que quería mostrarte...-él dejo ver la rosa que traía en su mano. Esas rosas las había plantado mi madre hacía ya muchísimos años.-..¡Una verdadera y natural rosa negra!

Rei extendió la rosa en dirección a mi esposa.

\- ¡Es hermosa!-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. Rei y yo hicimos contacto visual, y yo vi en su mirada algo que me decía lo que yo más temía, pero no. Yo no iba a competir por mi esposa, ella ya era mía.

-vamos Rin, tenemos que despedir a los invitados.-dije tomando por el codo a mi esposa.

-si, por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias por la flor.-dijo ella a Rei con una enorme sonrisa.

-Fue un placer miladi.- Él sonrió, oh y yo conocía bien esa expresión del rostro de mi amigo, como la de un león ante su presa, calculando cuando atacar. Desde que yo lo conocí, a Rei Kagene jamás le había importado si una mujer que le gustaba era casada, viuda, soltera, pobre, rica, más grande o más chica que él, e incluso si estaba consagrada a Dios. No, si a él le gustaba, tenía que ser suya. Y en ese momento a él le gustaba MI esposa, pero eso sí, yo no iba a dejar que pasará lo que Rei quería.

-vamos.-dije casi arrastrando a mi esposa de vuelta a la casa. Ah pero ya me encargaría más tarde de recordarle a ella a quien le pertenecía.

Rin

Dos días después de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños Len tuvo que viajar al norte por un asunto con la siembra de trigo, no estaba segura. El caso fue que me quedé sola en casa con la pequeña Lily y la señorita Sea -la niñera que Len contrató aun con mi resistencia a Honne estaban recorriendo la ciudad y los Kasane ya se habían marchado.

Por la tarde me encontraba en la salita de recibidor mientras leía una novela. Pensé que iba a ser una tarde común como cualquier otra. Lily estaba dormida y su niñera había salido. Así que esa tarde estaba realmente sola, y la verdad estaba en paz conmigo misma. Mientras bordaba me preguntaba sobre mi conversación con Lady Miriam ¿Sería posible que estuviera embarazada? Bien, a veces me sentía realmente mal y tenía jaquecas, pero eso era normal pues desde siempre las había tenido.

Estaba a punto de acabar el décimo sexto capítulo cuando alguien llegó, como de costumbre fue recibido por Charles y guiado a la salita en donde yo me encontraba ¿Quién sería?

* * *

Chan chan chan ¿Quién será?

¿Qué sucede entre Rin y Rei?o.o muajajaja los dejaré en suspenso pero quiero saber sus opiniones

En respuesta a lo que escribió cuti-chan, no hijita, no me han roto el corazón nunca, no soy lo que se dice muy romantica xD ¿Me creen? jajaja xD

Besitos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


	14. Chapter 14 Visitas

Puff si supierais la semana tan cansada que he tenido. Juro que para cuando acabe mi semestre estaré usando lentillas

En fin os leo abajo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Visitas

Rin

Ese cabello revuelto, esos ojos, la sensación de no haberle visto en mucho tiempo...no podía ser otra persona más que mi querida amiga Lady Megumi Kamui.

-¿Podría su excelencia concederme una audiencia?-dijo ella con su típico tono dulce, melodioso pero ácido a la vez. Yo sonreí y deje mi lectura a un lado.

-Charles dejadme a solas con la dama.-dije siendo obedecida tras una respetuosa inclinación.-Megumi querida, por favor siéntete como en tu casa.

-Rin me da tanto gusto verte. Durante tu baile de cumpleaños casi no pudimos hablar.-dijo la peliverde mientras se sentaba en frente a mí.

-Es cierto...-sonreí, casi toda esa velada me la pase en brazos de mi esposo.

-Rinny, por tus cartas, yo esperaba que tu esposo fuera un verdadero monstro, pero en lo personal los vi bastante felices esa noche.-ella rio un poco.

-Es cierto, ahora con el nacimiento de Lily hemos estado muchísimo más felices. Y creo que lo seremos aún más.-le susurré mientras tocaba mi vientre. Ella abrió los ojos y chilló emocionada, al instante la tenía sentada a mi lado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ya es seguro?-preguntó.

-Aún no, espero la visita del doctor Herumi dentro de una semana. Él confirmará si mis sospechas son ciertas.- desde el día en que Lady Miriam lo planteó, no había dejado de pensar en eso, y si le sumabas el hecho de que tenía ya un retraso de 3 semanas...

-¡Un hermano para la pequeña Lily! -gritó emocionada.

\- O hermana...- dije. Aunque en realidad deseaba que fuera niño.

-Si bueno tal vez. Como sea, Rinny he venido para hablarte de... ¡mi futura boda!-gritó emocionada. Sí, mi amiga era muy entusiasta.

-¿Oh y quien es la victima?-contesté riendo ante su expresión de enfado.

-Es Lord Meito.-dijo ella sin sonrisa alguna. ¿Que? ¿Él?

-¿Lord Meito? ¿Qué paso con Gumiya? yo pensé que tú y él...-dije confundida. Desde jóvenes Gumiya y Megumi habían tenido una relación no tan secreta y clandestina. Se amaban y ¿Ahora ella dice que va a casarse con un hombre 30 años mayor?

-ohm él y yo nos seguimos amando...-dijo como si hablará de pastel.-...pero bien sabes que Gumiya nunca será tan rico como Lord Meito, y Rinny ¡Yo no puedo bajar de mi status solo por un hombre!

-Pero Gumi ¿Lo de tu boda ya lo sabe Gumiya?-pregunté algo incomoda. Mi amiga no era así cuando me fui de Londres.

-Pero claro que lo sabe. Y él está de acuerdo...-ella rio en lo bajo y se acercó a mi como para una confesión.-...incluso dice que será divertido y excitante ser mi amante.

-¡Megumi Kamui! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-chillé horrorizada. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi amiga?

-Ah Rin ¿Tu qué me dices? También te casaste por interés.-dijo ella indignada ¿Indignada? ¿Estaba loca?

-Pero Gumi, no es lo mismo.

-¡Claro que es lo mismo! ¡Rin tú te vendiste al mejor postor y no te importó tu amor a Mikuo! ¿O me vas a decir que amas a tu marido?-preguntó con su tomo ácido. Buen, ella ahora estaba enojada ¿Que esperaba? ¿Qué le aplaudiera esas inmorales ideas?

-Le quiero...

-¡Pero no le amas!-me interrumpió.

-Eso es cierto Megumi, yo no amo a mi marido, ¡Pero jamás he pensado en serle infiel! Además, mis motivos para casarme fueron diferentes a los tuyos.-dije yo ahora indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararnos? ¡Yo nunca podría ser como ella!

-¡No fueron diferentes! Rin a ti te daba miedo ser podre al lado de Mikuo, al igual que a mí me pasa con Gumiya. La diferencia es que yo si seré completamente feliz y tú no, o tal vez sí. Si, te decides a hacer a Mikuo tu amante ¿O tú crees que tu esposo te es fiel?

-Megumi ya basta. Las circunstancias tuyas y las mías son totalmente diferentes...-dije parándome de mi asiento.-...Además yo nunca le sería infiel a mi esposo. Y si Len me es infiel prefiero no saberlo. Y lo lamento Megumi pero no puedo hacerle fiesta a esas ideas. Así que te pido que te retires de mi casa.

Ella enojada se levantó y me miró.

-Claro se me olvidaba que tú eres un ángel. Pero recuerda bien amiga mía, yo sé que si Mikuo te lo propusiera te irías corriendo a su encuentro, y más ahora que tu esposo no se puede dar cuenta de que estas usada por otro.- diciendo eso ella se retiró a paso aireado. ¿Cómo podía retorcerse todo? Ella era una chica dulce y enamoradiza ¿Que la habría cambiado así?

Me decidí a no darle importancia, de todos modos ella iba a hacer lo que quisiera sin que le importara mi opinión. Mejor fui a ver a Lily. La pequeña dormía en su recamara con la compañía de una nana temporal, Julia. En lo que su niñera volvía de su salida. Mi hija cada día crecía más y más y según todos se iba pareciendo más a mí. Ahora ya tenía cinco meses y medio. Y mi alma descansada, Len adoraba a su hija. Siempre traía juguetes o mandaba a hacerle vestidos. Incluso a veces me ponía celosa, pero también estaba feliz de que él amara a su hija.

-Mi señora, la busca un joven en la salita.-entró diciendo una de las sirvientas. A mi pesar tuve que dejar a mi pequeña que aún dormía. Tal vez sería Rei. Prometió venir a comer conmigo en lo que Len llegaba a casa para que no me sintiera sola. La verdad era muy considerado de su parte. Antes de entrar a la salita arregle un poco la falda de mi vestido. En cuanto entré sentí una opresión en el pecho y abrí los ojos ¿Que hacia él aquí? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a venir a mí casa?

-Tan preciosa como siempre.-dijo él mientras hacia una reverencia. Yo permanecí inmóvil en mi lugar, pero cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mikuo?-pregunté saltándome las formalidades. Él no debía estar aquí.

-Primero no te quedes ahí Rin. Necesitamos hablar.-dijo él. Yo no le hice caso.

-¿Hablar? ¿Después de más de un año lograste superar tu berrinche?

-¿Cómo querías que actuara?...-él se acercó a mí, al notar que yo no me movería.-...Yo aún te amo.

-Que mal por ti Mikuo...-dije mientras caminada lo más lejos posible de él. Me dolía, ya no tanto como antes hubiera sido, pero él tenía que olvidarme y hacer su vida y dejarme a mí con mi esposo.-...Pero para tu mala suerte mi corazón ya no siente lo mismo.

-No es cierto, lo veo en tus ojos Rin.-él se volvió a acercar a mí, salvo que ahora no tanto, apenas rallando los límites de la decencia.-Rin, si tu quisieras, a mí no me importa que este casada.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué crees que soy?-dije indignada. Él me estaba proponiendo tener una aventura. ¡Jamás!- Ciertamente estas mal.

-Vamos Rin. A Len nunca le importará y sé que tú también quisieras. Podríamos intentarlo...-paró al sentir la cachetada que le di.

-Yo no puedo Mikuo. Me insultas nada más proponerlo. Si eso era todo lo que querías hablar conmigo, entonces ya no hay nada más que aclarar.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué hacías esto Mikuo? Con esas simples palabras él acababa de terminar con el amor que yo sentía por él

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rei Kagene. Este, confundido al verme llorar, en lugar de consolarme arremetió contra Mikuo golpeándolo.

-No sé qué le has dicho a esta dama, pero hacer llorar a una mujer es imperdonable.-dijo Rei enfurecido. Yo traté de pararlo tomando su brazo.

-No Rei, no tiene importancia.-mis palabras fueron ahogadas por la risa áspera del golpeado Mikuo.

-Vaya Rin ya veo porque me has rechazado. Se te juntaría mucho el trabajo para con tres hombres ¿no?-ahora fue frenado por otro golpe de Rei.

-Lárgate Mikuo.-dije ya llorando. Mikuo se fue riendo amargamente. Rei me abrazó para consolarme.

Len

Por fin regresaba a casa. Qué largo viaje había sido, y además infructuoso. La protesta de los granjeros aún no había acabado. Pero debía hacer gestiones en el consejo para reclamar por sus derechos, sin la aprobación de la cámara de Lores yo no podría hacer nada. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de mi hija y los brazos cálidos de mi esposa. Al entrar en la casa lo primero que pregunté fue por Rin. Charles me dijo que encontraba en la salita, así que ah fue el primer lugar a donde me dirigí. Al abrir la puerta, sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en la cara, en el estómago dejándome sin aire, como si me hubieran tirado un balde con agua fría. Ese maldito hijo de puta. Ese bastardo que se decía ser mi amigo. Ese mal nacido de Rei estaba...estaba ¡ABRAZANDO A MI ESPOSA! ¡A MI RIN!

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! Contadme ¿Ustedes que pensáis acerca de la relación de Rei y Rin?

Pero enserio quiero saber. A ver, yo sé que de muchos lugares me leéis pero quiero conocer a los que me leen desde China, EUA, Argentina, Colombia, Reino Unido, España, México, Venezuela. Vamos yo sé que estáis ahí. ¡Vamos quiero ver esos reviews!

En fin, he tenido mucha tarea, ¿Alguno sabe algo de la Batalla de Mühlberg? Ya enserio la alucino. En fin, os mando besitos.

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


	15. Chapter 15 Segundo

ohh si bum baby! estoy aqui enamoraaaadaaaa de tii y la noche duraaaaa un poooco más, el ruido de ...

Okay ya le paro con Ricardo Montaner 77* ¿En que estaba? ohh si, mis quieridos lectores como pueden observar a su derecha, no, esa no, la otra derecha, osea mi derecha osea su izquierda (ya me perdí .-.) hoy vengo muy hiperactiva

Muajaja creo que es por las cuatro tazas con cafe negro bien cargado que he consumido en 30 min.

en fin, os leo abajo

Disclaimer: Vocaliod no me pertenece. Pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Segundo

Len

Cerré la puerta. Ese maldito de Rei soltó a mi esposa. Estaba cegado por los celos y queríagolpearlo pero me di cuenta de que Rin había estado llorando. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Len...-dijo ella y corrió hacia mí. Me abrazo y yo le correspondí sin quitar mi vista de Rei, él solo sonrió.

-¿Está todo bien?-le pregunté a mi esposa mirándola a los ojos, aun llorosos.

-Sí solo, yo solo...Megumi vino a verme y me he peleado con ella.-respondió quitándose lágrimas de los ojos. Lady Kamui según sabia era la mejor amiga de mi esposa ¿Pero por qué se habrían peleado? ¿Sería cierto que habían reñido?

-¿Tienen hambre? Mandaré a que se sirva la cena.-dijo Rin intentando irse, pero la tomé del brazo y la bese. Impúdicamente, como nunca se debería hacer frente a alguien. Pero era para dejarle en claro a Rei la situación. Idiota ella es mía. Rin me sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Bien, era hora de hablar con el bastardo de mi amigo.

-¿Todo bien Len? Pensé que volverías hasta dentro de dos días.-dijo Rei sentándose en uno de los sillones, yo me dirigí a donde teníamos el coñac.

-Si, en efecto iba a regresar el viernes pero así te daría más tiempo para cuidar de mi esposa ¿No? Bien, tengo cosas que gestionar en la Cámara de Lores, espero tu aprobación a mi propuesta. Por eso y porque ya extrañaba a Rin es porque regresé antes. Uno tiene que cuidar de lo suyo.-dije sin verle mientras me servía una copa.- ¿Quieres una?

-no, no. La verdad ya me tengo que retirar. Así que discúlpame con tu encantadora esposa y en cuanto a lo de tu propuesta, amigo mío sabes bien que te apoyaré. Incluso convenceré hoy a tantos Lores me encuentre en White´s.-dijo. Al parecer iría al club de caballeros a cenar.

-Hasta luego, entonces.-me despedí.

-Hasta luego.-y se retiró. ¿Encantadora? ¿A que estabas jugando Rei?

Rin

-Querida, necesito hablar contigo.-oí decir a Len, mientras yo me estaba cepillando el cabello. Una semana después de que Len regresará.

-Claro, pasa.-le dije sin dejar de hacer mi tarea. Él se posicionó atrás de mí, así lo podría ver desde el espejo.

-Déjame yo lo hago.-me quito de las manos el cepillo y continuo con lo que yo estaba haciendo. Jamás pensé que pudiéramos tener este grado de intimidad y confianza. La verdad nunca pensé que pudiera apreciar tanto a mi marido, o que me pudiera gustar tanto. ¿Será que me esté enamorando? No lo creo.

-¿Que sucede Len?-le pregunté por su sonrisa atolondrada que mostraba mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu cabello?-preguntó besando un mechón. Me sonroje ¿Que le sucedía? -Rin quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime...

-Quiero que te alejes de Rei.-dijo. Yo me voltee a verle. ¿Como?

-¿Por qué? Él es tu amigo.-dije. Eso no tenía sentido.

-Justamente porque es mi amigo, y lo conozco. No quiero que este cerca de ti ¿Me entiendes?-preguntó.

-¿Pero por qué? Necesito razones coherentes.-pregunté. Len se me quedo viendo, como si estuviera repasándome. Mi cara, mi cuello, más abajo...me sonrojé...así hasta los pies que tenían descalzos.

-Porque yo sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar él. Y tú eres mía ¿Me entiendes?-me dijo levantándome de mi asiento. Me beso. ¿Qué sucede contigo Len? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿No será que...

-Len ¿Estas celoso?-pregunte en cuanto me separé de él. Mi esposo volteo la vista.

-No...-dijo con un ligero puchero en sus labios. Casi como un niño que no quiere aceptar una travesura. Yo sonreí.

-¡Estas celoso!-celebré. Esto sin duda era un paso enorme en nuestra relación.

-Rin ya te dije que no. Solo quiero defender lo que es mío.-volvió a abrazarme por la cintura.

-Claro que estas celoso, justamente porque me consideras tuya.-le pase los brazos por el cuello. Quien nos viera diría que nos amamos. Ha, si como no.-Len te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero cambiando de tema, he recibido carta de Teto Kasane.

-¿Y qué dice?- él arrugo la cara. Enserio no soportaba a sus primos. Y a mi pesar no le tenía buenas noticias.

-Si bueno, Teto ya dio a luz.-dije separándome de él y dirigiéndome a la cama.

-¿Y bien? Dime que fue niña.-pude notar la ansiedad en su voz. Lo mire. No, en definitiva no eran buenas noticias. Ni siquiera pude decírselo con palabras, solo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Un varón!-dijo. Su voz sonaba dolida e incluso desesperada. Y yo sentía que todo era mi culpa. Pero tal vez toda no era tan malo.

-Lo llamarón Akaito Kasane...-su expresión era sombría.-...pero no todo es tan malo.

-¡Un varón! Rin esto es terrible. Tenemos que tener otro hijo ¡ya!- gritó desesperado. Yo sonreí.

-Eso querido esposo, ya se está trabajando.-dije con una mano en mi todavía plano vientre. Su cara se iluminó, como si el mismo rey le hubiera dicho que él era el heredero al trono.

Mi segundo embarazo extrañamente pasó más rápido que el de Lily, pero no por eso menos incómodo para mí. Len mandó a llenar toda la casa de flores y a mi cada mes que pasaba me regalaba una joya diferente. Conforme mi vientre crecía, mi hija también. Era una niña muy lista y muy hermosa, al año ya sabía hablar y caminar. Y verdaderamente era una bendición tener a la señorita SeeU como apoyo. Ella casi siempre se encargaba de Lily, y casi siempre pasábamos el tiempo juntas. Ella era institutriz de vocación, hija de un doctor de renombre en la ciudad, por ende sabía mucho.

Al final de mi embarazo, tuve noticias de Megumi, al parecer si se había casado con Lord Meito, y para mi disgusto no era nada discreta en lo que se refería a su relación extramarital con Gumiya. Las damas que a veces me visitaban eran solo para saber, si yo como amiga de Megumi sabía algo. Pero yo siempre negaba todo. No quería que por mí se hablara mal de mi amiga, además de que podría poner a pensar a los demás de que yo era igual que Megumi y mantenía otra relación.

El día en que nació mi segundo hijo, debo agradecer que haya sido más rápido que con Lily. Básicamente la situación fue la misma, inclusive por la reacción de Len.

El nacimiento de la pequeña Lenka (N/A: Wii ya nací) por desgracia también me fue reprochado por mi madre, y fue esa vez peor porque Len no me defendió. Ahora él estaba realmente furioso y esta vez parecía no querer ni ver a mi Lenka. Y justamente por esa situación y para que él siempre recordara que era su hija, decidí llamarla así.

El único que parecía no juzgarme a mí o a mi hija menor era Rei. A pesar de lo que me pidiera Len, el pelinegro era realmente el único que parecía feliz con el nacimiento de mi pequeña. Era mi único apoyo y no iba a dejar de estar cerca de él solo por las paranoias de mi marido.

Mi relación con Len comenzaba a deteriorarse, y eso me dolía en el alma. Porque después de tanto tiempo me había dado cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorada de mi esposo. Y yo sufría, me dolía su indiferencia hacia la niña y hacia mí misma.

* * *

Solo

no

me

maten.

pido clemencia a sus buenos samaritanos coraones.

Beshitos.

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


	16. Chapter 16 Reconciliación

Oh mis queridos, si supierais cuan estresada he estado, los profesores no me han dejado en paz, entre tareas interminables, exámenes departamentales y la idiota de mi laptop que se infestó de virus 77* ya podrías imaginaros cuán difícil mi semana. En cuanto a una preguntita que me hicieros por ahí, jejeje ¿De dónde soy? No os diré, quiero que adivináis.

Os leo abajo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Reconciliación.

Rin

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Len cada vez se distanciaba más y más. Y a mí me dolía en el alma. Me sentía fracasada por no poder darle un hijo varón a mi esposo.

Los años pasaban, mis hijas crecían. Lily, gracias a la ayuda de la señorita SeeU se estaba convirtiendo en una prodigio para el piano, con solo seis años de edad. Ella era siempre adorada por Len, y me alegraba que él la quisiera pero me enojaba que con Lenka no fuera así. Y me partía el corazón que mi pequeña ya se diera cuenta del rechazo de su padre y me preguntara llorando el porqué de esa situación.

-Mami ¿Por qué papá solo quiere a Lily?- Yo nunca sabía que responderle. Ahí era en donde entraba Rei. Él siempre le decía a Lenka.

-Es que esta celoso porque eres mi ahijada y te quiero.- y ella reía. Para mi hija menor, su padrino era su padre.

Desde el nacimiento de Lenka, jamás volvió a tocarme o a dormir conmigo, salvo una vez al mes y ya. Ya no me miraba y era indiferente conmigo. Yo ya no sabía que hacer más que llorar en los brazos de Rei. Él había sido un gran apoyo para mí durante esos años.

Por otro lado, los Kasane habían tenido tres hijos más, dos niñas: Lucy y Mai, y un hijo: Ted Jr.

Mis primas Ann y Marie, las pequeñas que habían quedado huérfanas y que por ellas me había casado con Len. Ambas ahora vivían en Nueva Zelanda, en Christchurch. Se habían casado y a veces me escribían, Ann ya tenía un bebe y Marie al parecer prosperaba con su galería de arte. Mi madre por otro lado, lamentablemente había muerto hacia un año. Nunca me pidió perdón, nunca se despidió siquiera. Murió sola en su casa que gracias a mí no había perdido. Gracias a su muerte, la poca fortuna que tenía y las cinco casas habían pasado a ser mías.

Miki vivía aun con su esposo y ambos prosperaban con sus tres hijos. Megumi ahora era increíblemente rica pues Lord Meito también lamentablemente había muerto en una exploración a las Indias. Mi amiga ahora era esposa de Gumiya, ambos disfrutando del dinero de difunto marido de ella. Poco a poco nuestra relación había mejorado, aunque yo aún no estaba de acuerdo con algunos de sus argumentos. Por lo que ella me contaba, supe que Mikuo se había casado con una señorita de sociedad Lady Kaiko Shion. Me alegraba por él, la verdad no me interesaba desde hacía mucho.

Pero una noche, después de acostar a Lily y a Lenka en sus respectivas habitaciones. Decidí que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas con mi esposo. Ya basta, yo sabía que él me quería aunque jamás me lo hubiera dicho. Era hora de actuar.

Me dirigí a su habitación por las puertas que nos separaban por las noches. Las abrí y él volteo a verme confundido.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó dejando de lado su lectura. Él estaba sentado en su sillón y yo me acerqué a él con paso energético. Me senté en sus piernas y ni siquiera le di tiempo para actuar. Lo bese, como nunca había besado a nadie. Él no me correspondió, al contrario me apartó un poco.

-Rin, no.-dijo tomando mis manos y aunque me sentí terriblemente rechazada eso no iba a doblegarme.

-Cállate Len.-Bese su cuello.-Eres mi esposo y me debes de cumplir.

-Rin basta.-me apartó de sí. Oh no, yo no iba a dejarme.

-¿qué te pasa? Así como en algún momento tú me exigiste, ahora yo te lo exijo.-le dije. Abriendo su camisa. Él tomo mis manos.- ¿O prefieres que me busque quien me satisfaga?

Sabía que eso le dolería en su orgullo. Len me tomó la cara con cuidado.

-¿Por qué quieres esto?-preguntó con la voz ronca. Bien estaba funcionando.

-Por qué...-dudé un momento. Tenía que decirle.-...Len ya no soporto que estés lejos de mi.-acaricie su abdomen.

-¿Por qué? ¿Después de cinco años?-preguntó. Bien yo había sido cobarde. Pero ya no más.

-Quiero que volvamos a ser felices, como lo éramos antes, Len ya no quiero llorar por ti.-le dije besando su mandíbula, siempre me di cuenta de que eso le gustaba.

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué Rin? Tú tienes ya bastante compañía.-sabía que él se refería a Rei, sabía que Len se estaba resistiendo.

-No es cierto...-susurré en su oído.-...sé que no soy correspondida, pero necesito que sepas que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti.

Él se tensó.- ¿Enserio?-su voz medio rota me dijo que ya había logrado mi cometido. Sus barreras habían flaqueado.

Me enderecé y bese sus labios. Los que me volvían loca, esta vez sí me correspondió pero la fuerza del beso residía en mí.

Él me tomo en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama, a su cama. Bese su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho. Len me rompió el camisón, yo rompí su camisa. Pronto quedamos desnudos y no había rastro de esa timidez y ternura que tuvimos la primera vez. No, esta vez era fuerte, pasional, energético, desesperado. Tanto por mi parte como por la de él. Parecía que ambos queríamos explotar en cualquier momento.

Fue la primera vez en que realmente me concentré en él. Lo amaba. Lo necesitaba y me di cuenta cuanto realmente él me necesitaba.

Después, ambos felizmente cansados, sudorosos con la respiración entrecortada. Len me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda. Bien, era hora de hablar.

Me incorporé para verle, una sonrisa relajada aparecía en su rostro. Lo bese.

-Te amo.-le dije. Él me miro un instante y acarició mi rostro. Abrió la boca para responderme pero lo interrumpí.-No quiero que me digas nada. Sé que no soy correspondida y no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

-Rin...

-No, no digas nada. Solo abrázame.-le dije acurrucándome en su pecho.

-No he sido un buen esposo estos años ¿verdad?-me preguntó después de un rato. Al parecer ninguno tenía sueño.

-No me importa eso, Len. Pero si has sido un mal padre.-le dije. Él suspiró.

-Lo sé, no he sido buen padre con Lenka.

-Sé que no la quieres pero ¿No podrías siquiera intentarlo?-le pregunté.

-Rin, se nota que tú no sabes de mis sentimientos...

-Nunca me los dices.-le interrumpí.

-Yo quiero a Lenka ¿Cómo no quererla si es idéntica a mí? Incluso en su temperamento, aunque creas que no lo he notado, he visto tanto de mí en ella.-yo sonreí. Lenka era el vivo retrato de su padre. Tanta física como en actitudes.-...Y en cuanto a demostrárselo, lo intentaré, aunque no será fácil con Rei jugando con ella todo el tiempo.

Durante tres meses, parecía que otra vez nuestra vida volvía a ser igual de feliz que antes. Len comenzaba a interesarse por la vida de Lenka, y parecía que se llevaban bien. Jugaba con ambas niñas. Las llevaba a montar, y aunque a Lily no le gustaba, y Lenka al igual que Len, tenía un talento nato para ser amazona.

Mi hija menor estaba encantada con que su padre le dedicara tiempo. Juntos, diario se iban a montar, y pronto Len le regaló a Lenka un poni dorado al cual la niña llamó Gold.

Lily a veces se ponía celosa, pero era buena niña y se alegraba de que su padre quisiera a Lenka. A la vez que Lily y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntas. Bueno tanto como la señorita SeeU nos lo permitía. Esa muchacha comenzaba a molestarme. Llegué a sentir que ella se creía la madre de Lily, y a veces actuaba como dueña y señora de la casa.

Estaba pensando seriamente en despedirla, pero Len siempre se negaba.

Al cuarto mes me di cuenta, ya sin necesidad de que se confirmará que gracias al cielo estaba embarazada. Aunque Len no se enteró hasta que lo consulté con el doctor Herumi y lo confirmó.

Esta vez mi esposo no se mostró demasiado alegre. Tal vez no quería sufrir otra decepción como con las niñas. Y era comprensible, yo también estaba preocupada. Otra niña podría romper mi matrimonio para siempre.

Porque conocía a mi esposo. Después de este embarazo, si salía niña, él ya no querría intentarlo.

Pero Lily y Lenka se lo tomaron con entusiasmo. Ambas me ayudaban a arreglar la próxima habitación, durante los meses que siguieron. Mientras mi bebe crecía en mi vientre. Cada vez más y más. Incluso cuando llegó su hora, las niñas se maravillaron al sentir al que sería su hermano o hermana moviéndose en mi vientre.

SeeU, era reacia a que Lily o Lenka se me acercarán. Decía que yo decía descansar. Y en si era cierto, este embarazo me había debilitado más que los dos anteriores. No sabía la razón. A veces SeeU preparaba un té energético para mí. Pero con el paso del tiempo yo me iba sintiendo más y más débil.

Notaba a mis hijas preocupadas, a Len preocupado, incluso a Rei. Mis días pasaban entre dormir, comer, ver un poco a mis hijas y leer un rato para volver a dormir. Así que casi no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía en mi casa.

Len

Dormía como si no lo hubiera hecho en una semana, en si era la verdad. A veces cuidaba de Rin en las noches. Sin quererlo me tumbé en el sillón de mi habitación. Ese que daba de cara a las puertas dobles que comunicaban a la habitación de Rin ahí me quedé dormido. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo dormí. Pero si estaba consiente de como desperté. Rin al parecer se sentía mejor, o eso me demostraba sus energéticos labios. Abrí un poco los ojos, solo para ver unos mechones rubios que cubrían mi cara. La seguí besando. Pero...algo no andaba bien.

* * *

Bueno espero vuestros comentarios gente bonita. Y daros muchísimas gracias por leerme, en serio no sabeis lo feliz que soy al tener noticias suyas. Por cierto, me ha encantado el review de (obvi de todos) I´ll be the strength in you fue hermoso, gracias y si en efecto escribo lento y torturador (como todo lo que bien se disfruta) y lamento ser la causa de vuestros desvelos. ¿Cómo os parecería poder leer la historia de Luka, la madre de Rin? Digadme para comenzar a subirlo.

Por último os mando un enorme besito a todos y me despido.

Beshitos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


	17. Chapter 17 Dolor

chan chan chan chan! ¡Adivinen quien ha regresado del país de los muertos!

muajaja...

.-.

os leo abajo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Dolor

Rin

Esa maldita mujer. Esa bastarda muerta de hambre. Esa ramera. Le deje entrar en mi casa. Le di un techo, un trabajo. Le otorgue la educación de mis hijas, mis pequeños tesoros. ¿Y cómo me lo paga? Besando al mujeriego de mí esposo. ¡Ja! mi esposo, mi amor. El hombre que más amo. Pero esta vez dolía más. Yo siempre supe que él nunca me había sido fiel. Que ya había pasado por una enorme cantidad de rameras, en burdeles. ¿Por qué nunca se lo reproche? porque él siempre volvía a mí, ellas nunca salieron del burdel, nunca en mi casa, nunca en su cama. Pero esta zorra...esta...

Mis piernas quieren salir corriendo, patearlo.

Mi garganta quiere gritar y sollozar, maldecirlos.

Mis manos quieren arrancarle la piel y el reseco cabello rubio a esa ramera.

Mis ojos quieren llorar, inundar todo Londres.

Mi corazón quiere salirse del pecho, siento como se empieza a desgarrar.

Pero no hago nada, estoy como petrificaba solo viendo como sus labios se funden.

El dolor en mi pecho me inunda. Me sostengo del marco de la puerta para no caer, las lágrimas comienzan a borrar mi vista. Un mareo intenso y luego... ¡Mi vientre! un dolor desgarrador, como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos o arrancándome mi barriga ¡Mi bebe! Instintivamente pongo mis manos intentando mitigar el dolor. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

-¡Len!-digo en una mezcla de sollozo y grito de dolor. Un grito que dice todo lo que siento, todo lo que en un simple momento se rompió. No sé qué duela más, si el desgarre en mi corazón, o mi vientre partido ¿O era al revés? da igual.

Logro distinguir que se separan, y él la empuja. Pero no puedo ver que me dicen sus infieles ojos.

No sé de donde, no sé quién. Me ayuda como apoyo y me lleva directo a mi cama. ¿Será que moriré?

Len

No sé qué sucedió.

Dell me miró con aire reprobador, cerrando la puerta. Mientras IA llevaba a mi esposa que gritaba desesperada de dolor. Y así nos quedamos SeeU y yo solos en la penumbra. Ella aun en el suelo en donde la había aventado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté. Ella sonrió un poco cínica.

-Me he dado cuenta como me miras...-dijo. ¿Eh?-...Necesitaras una esposa que cuide de ti y tus hijos.

-Para eso está mi esposa...

-¿Esa moribunda?-dice riendo. Algo aquí no me cuadra.-... ¿Quién mejor para cuidar de tus hijas, que la mujer que las ha educado desde bebes? Ósea yo. Podríamos intentarlo.

Ella se paró del suelo y se dirigió a mí contoneándose. Como una vulgar prostituta. Ahí fue cuando mi mente comenzó a unir cabos sueltos.

Rin enferma.

SeeU sobreprotegiendo a mis hijas.

SeeU no dejando a las niñas convivir con Rin.

Rin debilitándose cada vez más.

SeeU cuidando de Rin.

Solo esperaba que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas, pero...

-Tienes razón...-dije sonriendo galantemente.-...acompáñame.

Ella tomo mi mano, como si ya fuera mi esposa y confiadamente me siguió por la sucesión de pasillos, por la escalera. Hasta que llegamos a una habitación polvorienta del desván. Abrí la puerta y ella curiosa entró sin saber mis planes.

Cerré la puerta con llave, con ella adentro maldiciéndome. Más valía prevenir.

Corrí escaleras abajo, hacia la habitación en donde mi esposa gritaba de dolor. Afuera, como si fuera un deja va, estaban los Honne, las sirvientas, el mayordomo, mis hijas, y Rei Kagene. Todos como el público de los adoloridos gritos que provenían de la puerta.

-¿Ya han llamado al doctor?-dije verdaderamente preocupado. Rei se me acercó.

No lo vi venir, solo sentí sus manos en el cuello de mi camisa y mi espalda chocando contra la pared. La cara del que se decía mi amigo estaba roja de furia.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a ella?- dijo casi gritando. Fuera de sí.

-Rei por favor...-dijo Dell quitándome al pelinegro de encima.

-¿Por favor que?...-gruño Rei soltándome. En realidad parecía desesperado. Algo más que todos los demás-...Por tu culpa Len, por tu maldita culpa. ¡Rin puede morir!

Solo pude bajar la cabeza. Mi corazón empezaba a quedarse vacío.

-Yo no...-balbucee.

Rei pareció querer controlarse. Pero...no lo logró. Pronto mi mandíbula comenzó a arder por el puñetazo remitido por mi amigo.

-Solo te digo...que si le sucede algo a ella, me desquitaré contigo.-fue lo último que dijo Rei antes de bajar por las escaleras y perdérseme de vista. Él tenía razón yo solo era culpable, y en dado caso, me alegraría de que él cumpliera esa promesa.

Mis niñas asustadas corrieron a mí. Yo las abrasé a ambas.

-Papi ¿Que le sucede a mami?-preguntó Lenka.

-¿Mamá morirá como dice el tío Rei?-preguntó Lily.

Las abrasé a ambas con fuerza, incapaz de decirles algo.

Los gritos de pronto pararon, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. ¿Ella había muerto? Sentí como si mi vida se fuera en ese mismo momento.

-¿excelencia?-preguntó el doctor Herumi.-...su esposa quiere verle. Harían bien en llevarse a las niñas de aquí.-eso me dio a entender todo. Ella moriría, por mi culpa.

IA se encargó de llevarse a mis desconcertadas hijas a otro lado.

-antes de que entré su excelencia...-el doctor me frenó en la puerta.-...lamento decirle que su esposa está muy delicada de salud. Realmente grave, pero que gracias al cielo él bebe está vivo.

-¿Niño?-pregunté. El doctor asintió. Y aunque esta podía ser la noticia más grande y alegre de mí vida. Lo ensombrecía el hecho de que el nacimiento de mi heredero vendría con la muerte de mi amada esposa. ¿Amada dije? ¡Amada!

Corrí hasta su lecho, en donde ella pálida y sudorosa me esperaba. No había sonrisa en su rostro. Solo salían lágrimas ocasionales.

-Rin...

-Cállate y escucha...-me ordenó sin siquiera verme a la cara, ella miraba un punto perdido en la habitación.-...tal vez esta sea la última vez que hablemos. Len, cuida a mis hijos y...-su voz se quebró, yo tomé su mano pero ella en seguida la retiró.-...por el amor de Dios, no os caséis con la institutriz. No permitáis que esa se acerque a mis bebes. Por favor.

-Rin yo jamás...

-No quiero oírlo...-me interrumpió. Unas lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos.-...Ya tenéis a tu heredero, lárgate y déjame sola.

-Te amo mi bella Rin.-le dije. Y como quería besarla, hacerle saber que ella era la única, que me había atrapado su encanto, su valentía, su paciencia conmigo, su belleza, tanto externa como interna. Ella no dijo nada, solo soltó más lágrimas.

-Solo lárgate.

Los días pasaron y ella aun seguía enferma. Le comenté al doctor acerca de mis sospechas acerca de SeeU y tomó cartas en el asunto. En base a una muestra de sangre de mi esposa, descubrieron una enorme cantidad de arsénico, que casualmente encontraron en el azucarero del té de mi esposa. Por lo tanto, como la única que le preparaba té a mi mujer era la institutriz, SeeU era la culpable de intentar asesinar a Rin.

Por suerte, mis sospechas fueron correctas y los gendarmes pudieron apresar a SeeU en seguida, pues aún estaba en el desván. Las autoridades, al hacer su investigación, descubrieron que el padre de SeeU, si fue un médico, pero que por otro lado se dedicaba a dar pócimas y venenos a la gente para que estas eliminaran a alguien. Así, SeeU obtuvo sus conocimientos y trató de matar a mi amada.

En cuanto se supo esto, con las indicaciones correctas del doctor Herumi, Rin comenzó a presentar mejorías de salud. Sin embargo ella no daba crédito a nada y ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada.

Mi hijo, por otro lado, era un niño fuerte y sano, al que gracias al cielo no afecto el veneno. Era rubio de sorprendentes ojos grises, como los de su madre, y en honor a ella le llamamos Rinto. Como mi difunto suegro. Mis hijas, un tanto resentidas por la repentina marcha de su institutriz, no lograban entender que había sucedido. Pero ambas cuidaban de su hermano junto con la nueva aya. Rin a ellas tampoco les hacía caso.

Rin

Pasadas dos semanas desde el nacimiento de Rinto, comencé a presentar una notable mejoría. Pero con Len yo seguía muy enfadada, a pesar de que cada noche noté que él se quedaba a mi lado, susurrándome palabras de amor pensando que yo dormida no le oiría. Pero yo ya no confiaba en él. Y fue por eso que una mañana, yo ya estando totalmente repuesta más eso mi esposo no lo sabía pues desde hacía días yo me venía haciendo la enferma. Me levanté de la cama y tomé la maleta que desde hacía dos días tenía preparada. A esa hora yo sabía que Len ya no se encontraba en la casa. Fui a la habitación de mis hijos en donde las niñas ya estaban acabando sus desayunos. Amabas corrieron a abrazarme, felices de verme con buena salud. Le pedí al aya que nos acompañara y que preparará una pequeña maleta para Lily y Lenka mientras yo ordenada tener listo el carruaje.

El aya, Yuzuki Yukari, con Rinto en brazos, Lily, Lenka y yo nos subimos al carruaje, dejando tras de nosotras a la casa del infiel de mi esposo. Yo no quería saber más de él.

* * *

Oh My God! ¿A donde habrá ido?

vamos... chicos reviewenme

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, me encantarón, aunque hubieron personitas que me faltaron de leer (Cuuti-chan -.-)

Chicas ¿que dicen? ¿TeamLen? o ¿TeamRei?

o.O aun no escribo el final y ni yo se que pasará, sino creeanme que les daria un mega spoiler aqui xD En fin, me disculpo por haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero dejenme les cuento algo hermoso...Este :D capitulo :D no queria :D ser escrito :D

No es broma, el archivo se me borro/ perdió/ arruinó 10 veces :D

Y lo peor fue que se borraba desde el principio, y era o porque se trababa el celular, o se quedaba sin pila o yo de tonta le daba "atras" y pues no se guardaba T.T no fue bonito . Así que en cuanto lo acabé, lo subí, por ende ahi dispensarán mis faltas de ortografía.

En fin, os mando beshitos

Con cariño

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)

p.d: aun no me habeis dicho de que lugar creeis que soy ;D


	18. Chapter 18 Celotipia

¡Mis bellos lectores!

¿Como os pasarón su receso?

El mio ha estado super aburrido, (P.D. Si saben de lo que hablo ¡Felicidades! Probablemente saben de dónde soy;D) O tal vez no...Bien como sea, Hoy es algo corto lo sé, no me maten, ando ocupada abriendo una nueva historia en wattpad, que agradecería si os pasaran por ella, tambien si tienen cuenta ahí podrian contactarme, pues ahí estoy más activa que aquí, ya saben ahí me llegan las notificaciones a mi cel. En fin... no os interrumpo más

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta histria es mia.

* * *

Capitulo 18

Celotipia

Len

No podía creerlo. Más de diez meses gestionando, preparando reuniones, convenciendo gente ¿Para qué? para que el parlamento decidiera de que aún necesitaban más tiempo para deliberar mi propuesta, y mientras mis arrendatarios en huelga. Pasé mi mano por mi nuca, sabiendo que mi hogar no sería precisamente un refugio. Ahí tenía otro tipo de problemas.

Al abrir la puerta note que Charles se encontraba más preocupado de lo normal. Y extrañamente el ambiente de casa no era el mismo.

-¿Charles sucede algo?-pregunté. Mi mayordomo, un hombre generalmente decidido y fríamente profesional, por primera vez suspiró sonoramente y me miro con expresión triste.

-Mi lord, no sé cómo explicárselo pero...

-¿Pero?

-...-él guardó silencio.-...La duquesa se ha ido de la casa.

Mi expresión se mantuvo impasible ¿Qué? Eso era algo que no podía creer. Y justamente por eso, me Rei a carcajadas mientras caminaba por el recibidor.

-Eso es absurdo, mi esposa jamás me dejaría a mí y a sus hijos.-continué alegremente mi camino hacia las escaleras. Que ocurrencias tenían los criados.

-Su excelencia se llevó a los tres niños con ella, milord.-dijo Charles. Pare en seco mi andar ¿Rin en serio se había ido? Voltee a ver a mi mayordomo y de nuevo su seria expresión me revelo que decía la verdad.

-¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?-grite mientras me volteaba. Aunque no era precisamente al mayordomo a quien iba dirigida la pregunta. ¿Cómo yo había dejado que esto pasara?

Rápidamente subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de mi esposa. La habitación pulcramente ordenada estaba vacía, no había nada en el armario ni en ningún cajón. Está bien, comenzaba a entrar en estado de pánico. Me dirigí a la habitación de los niños...nada ¡Nada! Estaba vacía al igual que la recamara de Rin.

No, ella no podía hacerme esto. Ella tenía que volver con mis hijos, a mi casa...a mí.

Pero ¿en dónde buscarla?

Primeramente me dirigí a la antigua casa de su madre en Londres, que ahora le pertenecía a Rin. No estaba y no había ido por allí. Aunque en retrospectiva, era poco probable que buscara refugio ahí. Esa casa solariega estaba a menos de cinco minutos de la nuestra.

El día comenzaba a ponerse naranja conforme las horas pasaban. Visité a su amiga Lady Megumi Kamui. Tampoco se habían aparecido por ahí, y yo casi no salgo vivo de esa casa. Lady Kamui se puso un tanto agresiva cuando le conté que Rin se había ido y si no hubiera sido por su marido, Gumiya, ella me habría atacado con el tenedor que tenía entre las manos mientras comía pastel.

Seguidamente me pase por la casa de los Utane, Miki y su familia no se encontraban en casa, pues según me informaron, habían ido al teatro, y su única sirvienta dijo que ni mi esposa ni mis hijos habían ido a parar ahí.

Para este punto sencillamente no sabía qué hacer. Ya había ido a todos los lugares en donde probablemente ella hubiera buscado refugio. Si no es que ya no estaba en Londres. Ella tenía otras cuatro casas distribuidas por todo el país. ¿En cuál buscarla? Pero ella no se atrevería a viajar tantas millas de noche, sola con tres niños. Y no quería comenzar a pensar lo peor. No, ella no se había ido con otro. No, ella era mía, y me amaba a mí. Pero ¿Y si era cierto?

Por mera curiosidad me dirigí hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. La casa, era grande sí. Elegante...no. No podía imaginar que mi bella esposa casi terminó viviendo aquí. No quería ni pensar que ella estuviera dentro de esas paredes. Toqué la puerta esperando ver a un mayordomo. Me sorprendí al ver al hombre que desde hacía años atormentaba varias de mis noches...ojala y estuviera equivocado.

-¿Len Kagamine?-dijo confundido Mikuo, recargándose informalmente en el marco de la puerta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan campesino?-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a mi esposa...y como tú eras un buen...amigo de ella, pensé...

Me sorprendió al oír la risa áspera del peliagua. Casi una burla, un dolor de cabeza.

-Así que por fin ella se hartó de ti.-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Casi me dieron ganas de borrársela a golpes.-...No Len. Ella aquí no está ¿O creerías que la dejaría entrar aquí? ¿En dónde vivo con mi esposa?

¿Esposa? ¿Cuando? Bien al menos me alegraba de que este idiota parecía haber superado a mi mujer...Pero entonces ¿en dónde estaba ella?

-ohm...entiendo.-me voltee, para volver a mi carruaje. Tenía que continuar buscándola.

-Pero tal vez podrías buscarla en casa de su amante, de seguro que esta ahí.-me gritó Mikuo.

En seguida me voltee a verle. Él volvió a sonreír cínicamente. Parecía estar disfrutando verme sumido en esta miseria interna.

-¿Cómo dices?-le pregunté.

-Ese hombre que incluso en vuestra casa la visita.-dijo sonriendo.- Me parece que se llama...-su cara dudo un segundo, como si intentara recordarlo.-... ¿Rei?

No podía ser cierto. Tome de nuevo mi rumbo y me subí al carruaje.

¿Rei? ¿Ellos dos juntos? Pero yo no podía estar seguro de lo que el idiota de Mikuo me decía. No podía ser cierto. ¿Pero y si, si? Él había estado con ella cuando yo solo me alejaba. Él la había apoyado cuando yo solo la rechazaba. Él había estado siempre a su lado, y yo no. ¿Cómo saber que entre ellos no pasó nada? ¿Que no está pasando nada? ¿Un beso? ¿Quizá más que eso? Pero ella me amaba a mi ¿y si con lo de SeeU terminé por matar su amor? ¿Y si ella descubrió que podía ser feliz con otro? ¿Con Rei?

No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, pero... era una cuestión muy factible que, aunque quisiera, no podía descartar.

Le di la orden al cochero de ir a la casa de mi supuesto amigo. Recargué mi espalda en el acolchado respaldo del asiento. Ahí, solo, en la oscuridad y soledad que inundaban las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Londres, lloré. Lloré ante la inminente idea de que esa hermosa mujer a la que amaba...podría estar amando a otro en este preciso momento.

* * *

Ohh Len! ¿Cuando aprenderas? Bien espero sus amenazas de muerte...digo sus lindos y siempre cariñosos reviews :D

Los adoro y lo saben, pronto actualizaré ya verán, ya casi tengo terminado el otro.

Besitos

Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)

P.D. para los interesados en leer mis historias libres en attapd, apareco como Lenka Mockingjay tambien...les dejo el link de mi más reciente historia, solo recuerden que todas mis historias libres, comenzarón siendo un fanfic de Rin y Len, so...siempre mantengo algo que les recordará a ellos.

116770469-porque-los-peque%C3%B1os-tambi%C3%A9n-pueden-ser-grandes-mi


	19. ¡Aviso!

Hola gente hermosa!Lo sé todos esperaban capi, pero tengo muy malas noticias. Mi computadora es un asco y murió...so, lamentablemente no puedo publicar aquí porque mi único medio de contacto con la red es mi celular, y fanfiction no me deja . Pero, para su buena suerte, como muchos ya saben, hize la adaptación a novela de este fic. Esta en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, y yo también uso el mismo pseudónimo. Como premio, les aviso que ahí mismo ya esta el capítulo 19 con un final que creo a muchos impactará 0.0 tanto como a mi misma me impacto cuando lo le8 al final. Jeje bueno, eso es todo por ahora y les pido de nuevo disculpas gente hermosa. Los espero por la adaptaci9n en donde básicamente solo cambié nombres, siguen siendo los mismos personajes. Bien es todo por ahora. Les mando Besos. Atte: Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


	20. Chapter 20 Opciones

Hola! volví

os agradezzco su espera, que ahora tendrá su recompensa. Os leo abajo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la historia si es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Opciones

Rin

Hacia tanto tiempo que no entraba a esta casa que casi no podía recordar cómo era. Sin embargo a pesar de los años todo se mantenía igual que siempre.

Ya estaba entrada la noche y sinceramente ya estaba muy cansada, pero gracias al cielo ahora íbamos a poder disfrutar de una buena cena y una cama cómoda.

-Mami ¿En dónde estamos?-me preguntó Lenka.

Mis niñas también estaban cansadas y extrañaban a su padre. Les mentí, les dije que iríamos de paseo y que su padre luego nos alcanzaría.

-Esta es una casa en donde viví por un tiempo. Ahora nos quedaremos aquí, o al menos hasta que no estemos tan cansadas.

-¡Qué bueno! Tengo hambre y sueño.- exclamó Lily.

Al menos esta noche dormiría cansada, y así no pensaría en mi esposo. Solo necesitaba pensar bien las cosas por la mañana.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Len

-Sabría qué vendrías.-me dijo Rei en cuanto entré en su despacho. Él me daba la espalda y pude ver que estaba bebiendo.- Aunque pensé que llegarías antes.

-¿En dónde están? ¿Arriba acaso?-pregunté con un tono un tanto rudo.

Los celos, ese monstro vengativo, me están comiendo las entrañas.

-Aquí no están...ya no.-dijo mi supuesto amigo volteando a verme. Por alguna razón él se veía demacrado.

-¿Ya no? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lenny, si hubieras llegado cuatro horas antes. Tú si habrías evitado...lo habrías evitado. Perdóname.-me dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Bien ahí me di cuenta de que Rei estaba un poco ebrio.

-¿Perdonarte por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposa?-dije casi en grito, pero él continuaba hundido en su miseria solo balbuceando "perdón" y "tú lo habrías evitado"

-Rei ¿Te tengo que perdonar porque tocaste a mi mujer?-le pregunté casi con lastima.

Carajo, él era una de las personas que más estimaba.

Él me miro lentamente, desubicado, casi podía ver como procesaba mis palabras.

-¿Tocado?... ¡Yo no me acosté con Rin! Está bien, admito que mi reputación me precede pero ¿Quién crees que es ella? ¿Una puta? ¡No! ¡Ella es una dama!...si, una dama.-dijo con un destello de cordura...después volvió a balbucear.

-Entonces ¿Por qué he de perdonarte?

-Porque no evité que ella se fuera. Estuvo aquí, con los niños.-me dijo viendo su vaso vacío.-...Almorzamos juntos.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunté otra vez decepcionado y fatigado ¿Ella disfrutaba imaginando esta persecución?

-No lo sé, me dijo que necesitaba pensar las cosas y que me avisaría en dónde. Que quería "comenzar el comienzo de nuevo". No sé qué quiso decir con eso.-me dijo mi amigo sirviéndose mas brandy.- ¿Sabes que soy un pésimo amigo?

-¿Cómo dices?-yo aún seguía absorto en lo que dijo de mi esposa ¿"Comenzar el comienzo de nuevo"? ¡Rin, eso no tenía sentido!

-Lenny...-sus ojos dorados más serios que lo que jamás estuvieron me buscaron.-...Me enamoré.

-¿y? eso es normal.-dije con cordialidad aunque temía de su respuesta.

-Me enamoré de tu esposa, idiota. Aunque claro, Rin jamás me dio motivos. Aun no entiendo cómo es que no la valoraste. Como es que la hiciste sufrir tanto, y cómo es posible que ella aun así, te adore.-él le dio otro trago a la bebida.-...Sabes hoy durante el almuerzo me di cuenta de eso.

¿Aún me adora? Eso incluso me hizo sonreír.

-Rei...

-ya sé, ya sé. Ella es tu esposa.-dijo él sonriendo tristemente.-y porque eres mi amigo te lo digo así. Deberías de buscarla.

-¿Estas renunciando a ella?-pregunté. Ya sabía que él gustaba de mi mujer, pero aún estaba asombrado de que él confesara esos sentimientos tan profundos. Jamás había pasado. Jamás pensé que pasara. No con mi esposa.

-No. Solo te estoy dando la ventaja, después de todo ella te ama a ti. Pero ten por seguro que en cuanto vea una oportunidad la aprovecharé.-dijo sonriendo un poco.

Idiota egocéntrico. Sin embargo yo también sonreí. Carajo, ese hijo de su santa madre a pesar de todo siempre sería mi mejor amigo.

-Hay que tener las cosas claras ¿no?-pregunté.

-Sí, y tú no deberías de estar perdiendo el tiempo charlando conmigo. ¡Vete!-dijo sirviéndose más de su bebida. Lo mire preocupado.- ¡Oh vamos! si yo estoy ebrio mañana, tu aún tendrás más tiempo para arreglar las cosas con ella. Ya luego llegaré yo.

No pude evitar salir de su mansión con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro. Ese idiota siempre sería mi mejor amigo. Y ya sabía dónde buscar a mi bella y escurridiza esposa.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Rin

-Buenas noches mis amores-le dije a mis pequeñas Lily y Lenka.

-Buenas noches madre.-dijeron ellas cerrando sus ojos. Ambas abrazadas compartiendo cama. Salí con cuidado de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía.

Bajé las escaleras, pues aunque ya había pasado tanto tiempo, nunca jamás en mi vida yo dormiría en la habitación de matrimonio. No, no y no.

Ya toda la casa se encontraba en silencio, la señora O'Brien se había retirado a sus habitaciones al igual que el resto de la servidumbre. Fue extraño, ella casi se comportó tierna y cariñosa cuando vio a los niños. Aunque de todos modos, no nos íbamos a quedar mucho aquí, mañana partiríamos a Kent y de ahí...no lo sabía todavía pero no quería ver a mi esposo, aunque era probable que él empezará a buscarnos por la mañana, él pasaría el día en Londres y nosotros estaríamos viajando, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera llegar a Kagamine Royal Hall.

Aunque tal vez, él no pensaría en esta casa, sabe que yo la odio ¿Por qué vendría aquí buscando refugio? y justamente por eso, heme aquí.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación, pasé a ver a Yuzuki y a Rinto, ambos dormían tranquilamente en la que en su momento fue habitación de mi amiga Miki.

Bien, no quedaba nada más que hacer y yo no podía dormir.

Entré a mi habitación, fría como siempre, parecía que nada hubiera cambiado, casi podría imaginar que Len llegaría en cualquier momento, abriría la puerta y me besaría con tanta fuerza como para derretir el polo norte, y yo solo lo seguiría sumisamente.

¡Basta! ¡No debes pensar en eso, Rin!

No debí venir a esta casa que me traía tantos recuerdos. No quería dormir, no quería ni siquiera acostarme en esa cama en donde...sentí mis mejillas arder...bueno no necesito explicarlo. Me senté en la silla suspirando. Esta noche iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Len

Después de cuatro horas pude ver Kagamine Royal Hall, imponente, esplendida y frívola. Si todo esto se arreglaba, juro que la venderé.

Sé que Rin odia esta casa, la odia porque en cada pared está impregnada la esencia de Miku. Por eso sería el último lugar en donde ella pensaría que yo la buscara. Pero las palabras de Rei me dejaron pensando ¿Comenzar el comienzo? Solo ese lugar puede ser aquí.

¿Y si me equivocaba?

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Rin

Me senté en la silla del tocador. Mi reflejo había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que ese espejo y yo nos habíamos visto las caras.

Todo este silencio, mi insomnio y el envenenamiento de esa loca, habían dejado mi rostro pálido y con unas ojeras significativas.

Suspiré ¿Estaba haciendo bien al huir de esta manera?

Un crujir afuera de mi ventana me alertó ¿Ya estaría loca?

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Len

La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada. Y era lo suficientemente tarde como para que algún sirviente pudiera oírme. ¡La ventana!

Si había una ventana que siempre estaba abierta, esa era mi entrada.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, y ahí estaba. Como lo supuse, estaba abierta. La ventana de la recamara de Rin.

Si no estaba erróneo, la vería dormir hasta que despertara y pudiéramos hablar. Tal vez incluso pudiera yo dormir un poco.

Me abrí paso en la habitación, pasando por las cortinas y lo que menos esperaba ver era la cara atónita de mi esposa, mirándome desde el tocador.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos.

Pero ella miró la puerta, solo un segundo y en seguida supe su siguiente movimiento.

Ella salió disparada hacia la puerta, quería volver a escapar de mí.

Me apresuré y en el pasillo la tomé de la cintura y la levanté.

No podía dejarla irse de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!-gritaba ella mientras la regresaba por la fuerza a la recamara.

-Deja de patalear Rin.-le respondía yo.

-¡No! Suéltame Len ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

-grita todo lo que quieras. Nadie te oirá.-y como si estuviera el destino retando a mi palabra, de la puerta paralela apareció la nueva niñera, Yuzuki Yukarí. Aturdida, el aya nos miraba entre escandalizada y divertida.

-¡Yuzuki! Ve a buscar ayuda.-gritaba mi esposa tomándose del marco de la puerta.

-Señorita Yukari...-dije jalando a Rin.-...que nadie nos moleste hasta que ambos salgamos de aquí.

-¡No le hagas caso!-gritaba Rin.

\- No importa cuánto mi esposa grite...-logré meter de nuevo a Rin a la habitación y la aventé, algo fuerte, en la cama. Después me dirigí a la puerta.-...que nadie nos moleste.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro, me giré hacia mi esposa. Rin me veía enojada, furiosa, sentada en el centro de la cama con las rodillas en el pecho.

Me senté al pie de la cama. Solo esperaba que no volviera a salir corriendo.

-Tenemos que hablar.-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No quiero.-replicó como niña molesta.

\- Rin no seas tan testaruda. Estoy cansado.-me recosté en la cama. Había sido un largo día y ahora que la había encontrado toda la tensión había desaparecido.

Pero como a mi esposa le encanta hacer lo que le digo, y odia hacerme contrariar. Volvió a salir corriendo, ahora hacia la ventana.

Por suerte yo era más rápido y ni siquiera alcanzó a bajarse de la cama. La tuve que acorralar con mi cuerpo y la cama y tomarla de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó ella, mientras se contorsionada abajo de mí. Suspiré.

Al cabo de unos minutos en donde ella se contorsionó, me pateó, me insultó y gritó. Por fin y gracias al cielo se quedó quieta.

-Al menos quítate de encima que me aplastas.-me dijo.

-Lo lamento pero no me arriesgaré a que salgas huyendo de nuevo.-le dije apresando también sus piernas con las mías.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Aquí no hay nada de qué hablar. Mejor vete con cualquier otra, al cabo que de esas no te faltan y a mi déjame tranquila.

-¿Esperabas que yo me quedara muy feliz en casa, mientras tú y mis hijos se habían ido a quién sabe dónde?-pregunté. Sus ojos se estaban empezando a poner llorosos.- Rin, sin ti y los niños no hay casa para mí a la que pueda llamar hogar.

-ohm cállate, ya no te creo.-ahora sí, sus ojos grises dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Pues deberías creerlo. Tienes que saber que entre la señorita SeeU y yo nunca hubo nada.-acerqué mi cara a la suya. Quería besarla.

-No te acerques tanto Len ¿Cómo estaré segura de que no confabulaste con ella para matarme? Sé que nunca te agradé.-me dijo volteando la cara. Me sorprendí ¿Me estaba tachando de asesino? Bien eso dolió.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Rin

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?-me preguntó dolido. Realmente no creía eso. Solo necesitaba una buena excusa para estar molesta con él. Para no rendirme a la tentación de besar sus labios, tan cercanos a los míos. Para no dejarme llevar.

-No, no lo creo.-dije la verdad sin poderlo evitar. Sus ojos me atrapaban y no me dejaban mentir. Imposible.

Él sonrió.

-Entonces no digas tonterías.-dijo con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Maldita sea, me iba a besar. Y quería ser besada. ¡No! No debía dejarlo.

-Len, no.

-Así como tú me lo exigiste alguna vez, ahora yo te lo exijo.-me dijo sonriendo. ¡Cínico! Usar mis palabras contra mí.

-Conmigo no tendrán el mismo efecto esas palabras de cómo lo tuvieron contigo.-dije retándolo.

-Tal vez no, pero si te beso...

Sus palabras quedaron volando en el aire, mientras sentía sus labios cálidos sobre los míos. Mi perdición. No pude evitar responderle, dejarlo besarme como quisiera.

Él soltó mis muñecas y rápidamente dirigió sus manos a mis caderas. Las mías, como si tuvieran vida propia, viajaron hasta su cuello y se enterraron en su cabello.

-No te puedes quedar aquí.-le dije separándome de él.

-Soy tu esposo.-dijo dirigiéndose a atacar mi cuello. No, no, yo necesitaba espacio.

-Len, no...Yooo

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi clavícula derecha.

-No, espera.-dije parándome de la cama. Basta, no podía dejarme llevar así.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó, no molesto, si no triste como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

-Len...-dije con la respiración entrecortada.-...yo necesito pensar bien las cosas. Por eso me fui de la casa. Necesito espacio.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, él solo me miro.

Se levantó de la cama y me abrazó.

-Buenas noches.-me dijo, y después beso mi frente y salió de la habitación.

Tenía tan revuelta la mente, tanto como estaban ahora las cobijas de mi cama.

﹏︴﹏︴﹏︴﹏︴﹏︴﹏︴﹏︴﹏︴

Durante el desayuno, mis pequeñas hijas estaban encantadas de encontrar a su padre sentado a la mesa con nosotras. Pero fue una tortura, actuar frente a ellas que todo estaba bien.

Por la tarde, Len aún no me presionaba, ni siquiera había tocado el tema de la noche pasada. Para las niñas, todo estaba correcto. Pero yo sabía que bien apareciera la luna y hubiéramos terminado la cena, tendríamos que hablar.

Pero todo se trastorno cuando nos fue anunciada la visita del Conde de Dankworth.

Rei apareció en la estancia, contento y con una considerable dotación de chocolate para las niñas.

Ellas encantadas recibieron a su tío, pero había cierta tensión entre Rei y Len, y yo tenía la sensación de estar en medio de todo eso.

Genial, otra preocupación más.

-Niñas ¿Por qué no van arriba? Tengo que hablar de algo importante con sus padres.-dijo el pelinegro. Lily solo asintió triste. Y Lenka, rebelde como siempre, se negó, entonces su nueva aya se la tuvo que llevar cargando.

El terrible silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Y cada uno de nosotros nos encontrábamos en lados opuestos del cuarto, como en triángulo.

Yo simplemente no quería estar ahí.

-Bien los dejaré solos para que pueden hablar.-me medio paré de mi asiento.

-No.-me dijeron ambos. Yo ni siquiera sabía que rayos estaba pasando pero este par parecía saberlo bien. Inmediatamente me volví a sentar.

-¿Alguno podría explicarme que está pasando aquí?-pregunté.

Len miró a Rei.

-Supongo que ese seré yo.-respondió este mirando con sus dorados ojos a mi esposo.- Lo que sucede bella Rin...-me miro. ¿Por qué me llamaba así?-...es que en esta habitación hay dos hombres a los cuales tu les causaste un serio problema.

¿Yo?

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunté.

-A lo que se refiere mi amigo es que aquí tienes a un par de hombres, casi hermanos, que están disputando pues ambos se enamoraron de la misma mujer. Con la diferencia que uno es el esposo de dicha mujer.-dijo mi esposo.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo, que no oía hablar a Len así, tan frio, tan intimidante.

¿Amor dices? Len ¿De qué estás hablando?

¿Rei Kagene enamorado? ¿De mí? ¿Ellos dos disputando mi cariño? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

No pude evitar reírme. Era una situación ridícula.

-¿Por qué te ríes Rin? No es gracioso o un chiste.-me reprochó Len.

-¡Oh mujeres tan crueles! Porque eso eres bella Rin.-dijo dramático Rei.- ¿Qué no ves que con tu risa, igual nos matas, igual nos hechizas?

Esperen, eso último sí fue en serio. ¿Esto no era una broma de mal gusto?

¿En qué clase de lio me he metido?

Los miré a ambos. Parecían esperar una respuesta.

-¿Quieren saber que decido? ¿A quién elijo?-pregunté incrédula.

Ambos solo me miraron expectantes. Esto no podía ser cierto.-Esta situación es ridícula, imposible. No pueden estar hablando en serio.

Ambos seguían viéndome. Por un lado tenía al mayor mujeriego de Inglaterra, viéndome esperanzado.

Por el otro, estaba mi esposo, tenso y serio...mortalmente serio.

-¿Qué quieren que responda?

-Que me elijes a mi.-dijo Rei.

-Que te quedas conmigo.-dijo Len.

Ambos al mismo tiempo.

Así yo no podía manejar la situación.

-Miren aquí no hay nada que pensar. Pero necesito hablar con cada uno por separado...juntos son demasiado intimidantes.-exigí.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, sin embargo fue Len el que salió de la habitación.

-Rin...

-No Rei.-lo interrumpí.-...Sabes que soy una mujer casada. Y entre nosotros nunca ha habido nada.

-Lo sé...-él sonrió tristemente.-...pero no lo pude evitar. Tú jamás buscaste algo conmigo y tal vez por eso y por verte vulnerable fue que desarrollé estos sentimientos por ti.

-Pero estoy casada.-finalizó.

-Pero existen los divorcios.-puntualizó.

¿De qué estás hablando?

-Rei yo no podría dejar a mis hijos. Y si me divorciara no podría volver a verlos nunca. Lo sabes.- dije algo desesperada.

\- Lo sé, y también sé que si me elijes tendrías que sacrificar mucho por mi

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté. Él se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Rin...mañana zarpa un barco hacia Christchurch, Nueva Zelanda. Ahí, partiré yo mañana.

-Rei ¿Por qué?-pregunté preocupada. Después de todo él era mi amigo.

-Tengo que regresar allá.-él se acercó más a mi.- Si tu así lo quieres, mañana zarpamos a las cinco de la tarde, y hay un camarote ya comprado para ti. No te lleves nada, yo te conseguiré lo que necesites.

-Rei yo no...

-Solo piénsatelo.-me interrumpió.-... Si no llegas, me iré sabiendo que estas completamente segura que serás feliz aquí con Len, y eso me basta para serlo yo también. Solo te pido que me prometas, que si tienes aunque sea una duda de Len, te vayas conmigo.

-Rei no...

-Te estoy dando opciones Rin. No las niegues.- diciendo eso. Tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, él besó ligeramente mis labios. Un simple roce que tan rápido como llegó se fue.

-Me despido bella Rin.-Él se paró del sillón y salió de la habitación dejándome completamente aturdida.

* * *

Hola si, interrumpiré un momento hoy. Como sorpresa, aquí abajo hay otro capítulo de esta hermosa historia. so…..

Los leo abajo, solo intenten no querer matarme.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Christchurch

Rin

-¿Estás bien? - la voz de Len me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Aún estaba aturdida por lo que Rei me dijo. ¿Opciones? Una mujer decente no tiene opciones.

-Te vez pálida. ¿Debería preocuparme? - dijo él sentándose a mi lado, justo como Rei.

-Tenemos que hablar, Len. - le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Rei

El mar se abría frente a mis ojos, azul, enorme. En la cubierta del Gedeón, la gente se dirigía perezosamente a los camarotes, pronto partiríamos hacia Christchurch, Nueva Zelanda, al otro lado del mundo...y ella no llegaba.

Eso significaba que ella se quedaría, aquí con su esposo, con su familia. Pero que idiota de mi parte por tener la esperanza de que ella llegaría, que abandonaría su casa, a Len, a sus hijos. Por más problemas que Rin y su marido pudieron haber tenido, era imposible que me tomara en cuenta.

-Disculpe señor, pero me temo que ya se tiene que dirigir a su camarote, son órdenes del capitán.- me dijo un marino subordinado.

Sin mirarlo siquiera me dirigí al capitán Morrison, el cuál afortunadamente era amigo mío.

-Jonathan...-le llame.

-Mi señor conde.

-Sé que ya es hora de partir pero me temo que tendré que pedirte un poco más de tiempo, espero a una persona.- le dije, no pude evitarlo, aún esperaba que ella llegará.

Jonathan Morrison me miró compasivo, tal vez se imaginaba que esperaba.

-solo cinco minutos más, después de eso no podremos retrasarnos más.-me dijo y con una palmada en mi espalda se retiró. Por la barandilla aún veía el puerto, solo un carruaje, solo una persona, por favor.

Y como si mis plegarias fueran a ser cumplidas, arribó un carruaje...el de los Kagamine.

Rin salió del carro, esplendida en su vestido blanco y verde, hermosa igual que siempre. En serio, casi lloré al verla. ¡Ella había venido! Salí corriendo a su encuentro.

Me buscó con la mirada, y al verme sonrió.

Esa sonrisa mató todas mis esperanzas, todas mis ganas de abrazarla y besarla, su sonrisa era compasiva, de disculpa, diplomática. No era de felicidad, o nerviosismo como yo esperaba.

-Rei...-me dijo en cuanto me acerqué.-...no es lo que piensas.

Ahí entendí todo. No pude decirle nada, mi mente se había quedado en blanco.

-yo...yo...Rei, no sé cómo disculparme por esto. Yo no quiero lastimarte. Mi única excusa es que verdaderamente amo a mi esposo, Len es... Gracias por quererme, por siempre haber estado para mi durante todo este tiempo, no sabes el gran apoyo que fuiste...yo...-dijo ella retorciendo sus manos, es ese hábito nervioso que siempre hacía y que yo encontraba adorable.

-¿Por qué has venido Rin?-le pregunté. Ella me miró culpable.

-No podía dejarte desaparecer así, sin que supieras que te aprecio mucho...

-Eso lo tengo claro.- le dije interrumpiéndola. Para este punto me estaba molestando ¿No le dije que viniera solo si se iba a ir conmigo?

-Rei, sé que aunque no es mi intención, te estoy lastimando. Pero no podía dejarte ir sin que te dijéramos adiós.- dijo.

-¿dijéramos?

Ella miro hacía el carruaje y yo seguí su mirada. Len se estaba bajando del carro.

Él se situó junto a su esposa...su esposa. Sí, dolía.

-No podía dejar ir así a mi mejor amigo.-dijo él.

Después de reflexionarlo un poco, me di cuenta que Rin estaba feliz, se veía es sus ojos cuando miraba a Len. Si ella era feliz yo también lo era.

-¿A pesar de todo soy tu mejor amigo?-le pregunté.

Ese idiota sonrió y me abrazó.

-Por supuesto que sí, te deseo un buen viaje.-dijo Len volviendo a abrazar a su esposa.

Sonreí.

-Claro ya no os estorbaré.- él también sonrió. Mi amigo lo seguiría siendo.- siempre seré vuestro amigo Len, y también tuyo Rin.

Ella sonrió.

-Rei sé que no tengo cara para pedirte nada pero, si no es mucha molestia, como amiga necesito que me hagas un favor.-dijo sacando del bolsillo de su vestido un sobre blanco con una dirección escrita en un lado.- Ya que vas hasta allá, necesito que le entregues esto a una de mis primas que según sé, vive en Christchurch.

Tomé el sobre, este decía: "Rosalie Emma E. Wilson, King's Valley Street #27-3, Christchurch, Nueva Zelanda." por un lado, por el otro decía: "Rin Marie Megurine de Kagamine, duquesa de Amaton, william's town Street #508, Londres, Inglaterra."

-¿Megurine? - pregunté.

-Es mi nombre de soltera, no creo que Rosie me identifique con mi nombre de casada.

Miré mi reloj, mierda Jonathan iba a matarme.  
-Es tiempo de que me vaya.

Rin

-¿Estás bien? - la voz de Len me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Aún estaba aturdida por lo que Rei me dijo. ¿Opciones? Una mujer decente no tiene opciones.

-Te vez pálida. ¿Debería preocuparme? - dijo él sentándose a mi lado, justo como Rei.

-Tenemos que hablar, Len. - le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sé lo que Rei te dijo.-dijo él tomando mi mano.

-¡sabes lo de Christchurch! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-pregunté. Yo merecía saberlo desde antes.

-¿Qué de Christchurch? ¿De qué hablas Rin? Yo me refería a lo que Rei siente por ti.-pude ver la confusión en el rostro de mi esposo. Ohm entonces no sabía.

-Me pidió que me fuera con él, mañana a Nueva Zelanda.

-¿Te iras? - me preguntó sin soltar mis manos.

-¿Debería quedarme? - le dije. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos. Yo quería que él no me sintiera segura. Sin embargo, yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

Len solo me miro un momento y soltó mis manos.

-No quiero ser de esos hombres que tienen un matrimonio insoportable y una esposa amargada, no quiero que estés conmigo solo por estatus, o por tus hijos y que estés aquí en contra de tu voluntad, quiero que te quedes porque quieres quedarte, porque me amas. Pero si todas mis acciones te han arrojado a los brazos de él, yo... - se le quebró la voz. Fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos llenarse de silenciosas lágrimas. Fue la primera vez que él lloró frente a mí.-...Rin, sé que desde el principio no he sido un marido adecuado, que he sido un patán la mayor parte del tiempo estos años, pero este patán te ama con su alma y no soportaría tener que dejarte ir. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, yo mismo te llevaré al muelle.

Me miró. Esa mirada penetrante, hipnótica, que en un principio me intimidó pero luego me enamoró. Esos ojos llorando por perderme.

Yo no iba a irme, no iba a dejarlo. Porque simplemente lo amaba.  
Porque él había desecho mis barreras.  
Porque yo había peleado contra todos sus fantasmas, y había ganado.

No iba a dejar mi premio tan fácilmente.

-Len... - bajo su mirada, derrotado. Sonreí.-... Amor, no digas tonterías.

* * *

Muy bien, lamento informarles que este no era broma, este es el último capítulo, si a mí también me tomo por sorpresa. Pensé que podría sacar más, pero no.  
En fin, fue un buen proyecto y agradezco todo su apoyo.  
De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por leerme. Son lo máximo.

Por otro lado, chan chan chan... Escribiré la historia de Rei/ Reed Collingwood (en wattpad)  
Ohh sí, me enamoró demasiado como para escribirle algo chulo. Pero primero tengo que pensar en el titulo (^_-) pd. Acepto sugerencias.  
También tengo pensado empezar con la historia de la madre de Rin/ Ana (en wattpad). Si, y explicarles porque era tan mala :3 Esta se llamará "Diario de una condesa"  
¿Que os parece? Aunque aún no sé si publicarla aquí.  
En fin, de nuevo muchísimas gracias.  
Besos  
espero leerlos luego.

Atte.  
Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM para los amigos)


End file.
